O quinto dos infernos
by Pandora Lynn
Summary: TODO MUNDO OOC! O Capeta acaba vendo o OVA tosco que fizeram com ele em Saint Seiya e vai se vingar dos Cavaleiros e do Kurumada! COMPRÉTU!
1. Chapter 1

O Ministério da Porcaria e do Palavrão advertem: essa é mais uma fic ruim paca escrita pela Pandora Lynn!! Não gostou? Clique em "go" ao lado do "Submit review" e xingue até dizer chega!

Também advertimos que "O Quinto dos Infernos" é originalmente o nome de um seriado da Globo. Processem a Lynn, poha!

-X-

Tudo começou lá mesmo: no quinto dos infernos! Todo mundo tá feliz, todo mundo quer cantar! Porque as porcarias tão todas na Terra e portanto o inferno tá parecendo o paraíso perto de lá!

Por causa disso mesmo, o Capeta tá num tédio só e para fugir do mesmo não há outro remédio senão: apreciar suas próprias invenções! Ou seja, a tevê e a mídia em geral! Será que o Coisa Ruim agüenta?

Capeta - Puta merda, só documentário! Quero uns troços mais "hard", porra! Cadê os seriados violentos?!

Capetinha - Nya, chefeeeenhu, coloca no noticiariu qui teim um montchi di coisa axim!

Capeta - Nada pior do que a realidade... aiae, mas noticiário de que região?! Suécia? Não... muito próspera! África? Bom, lá tem muita fome, doença, mas desastres "naturais" não me interessam! O que quero ver mesmo é a maldade humana agindo deliberadamente, porra!

Capetinha - Nyaaaaa chefinhu, intaum liga nu noticiariu du Brasil! Mó lecau, tem: mensalaum, mensalinhu, traficu nu Riu di Janeiru, saudi i educaçaum na bancarrota... quer coisa melhor?

Capeta - Opaaaaaa, deixa eu colocar lá então! Xô ver...

Sem querer, o Tio Lú coloca na Sessão do Desencapetamento da Igreja das Loucuras de Meldels.

Pastor - SAI CAPETA!! Esse corpo não te pertence, encosto de macumba!

Capeta - Poooo, olha lá o meu chapa!!

Capetinha - Xefeeeeenhu, na verdadi u sinhor conhéci essi pastoooor?

Capeta - Claro! Meu colega de truco! Ele só faz que me odeia na frente dos outros, mas quando ninguém tá olhando a gente é super chapinha! Bom, mesmo assim quero ver mais é sangue! Xô mudar de novo.

E então finalmente o Futi coloca no Jornal Burracional da Rede Bobo de Televisão.

Jornalista - E hoje foi descoberto mais um esquema satânico de RPGistas para matar o vizinho! Diz-se que estes têm pacto com o Diabo e precisam sacrificar uma vítima por mês ao Senhor das Trevas.

Capeta - Hein? Como?! Pacto comigo?! Tô sabendo não! Caraca, quem que tá vendendo apólices no meu lugar sem eu saber?!

Capetinha - Nyaaaaaa xefeeeenhuuuu, tudu pra exi povu eh coisa du xinhooooorrr!! Ligaaa naum, devi xer tudu mintchira!

Capeta - ¬¬ Bando de FDP... peraê, deixa eu continuar ouvindo!

Jornalista - Consta que na casa dos RPGistas havia uma série de materiais tais como: animes, mangás e outros itens diretamente ligados a satanismo.

Capeta - Pô... anime e mangá... diretamente ligados a mim?! Tô mais por fora que umbigo de vedete!

Capetinha - Nhayyyyy u chefi ta disatualizaaaaduuuuuu... prixisa ver maix tchevê, xefinhu!!

Capeta - ¬¬ Tenho mais o que fazer, porra! Ou melhor, tinha... de qualquer forma, não sou nenhuma comadre que vive pra ver TV!

Capetinha - Nyaaaa xéfi, si vc quiser eu ti apresentu algumas coisaxxxx qui passaum na TV e teim u xinhooor como tema! Incluxivi alguns animes i mangaxxxx!

Capeta - O.o E eu pensando que só essas Igrejas das Loucuras de Meldels falavam de mim! Mal, mas falavam! E por falar em maldizer, já não bastava falarem que sou o pai do Google, do Bush, da Rede Bobo, do Orkut e da Xuxa?! Pequepê, nem exame de DNA esses vagabundos requereram?!

Capetinha - Xááááááá cumigu xéfi, vou traxer tudu pru xinhor veeer!

O Capetinha trouxe um monte de quinquilharias pro Capetão ficar lendo e vendo e saber melhor o que tavam dizendo dele por ai.

Capeta - Tá bom, já que isso tem a ver comigo, posso até perder um tempo.

E assim foi a tarde do "aquele lá". No início nem teve muito problema não: ele até dava risada de algumas coisas.

Capeta - Caraaaaca, não me representam tanto desde a Divina Comédia do Dante e das peças do Gil Vicente! Enfim, até que esse povo tem talento!

Até a hora em que o Coisa Ruim coloca pra ver o OVA de Saint Seiya dos Guerreiros do Armagedom.

Capeta - +lendo a sinopse+ Caraca, dessa vez avacalharam hein! Eu ia me vingar em uma deusa da Grécia por causa de algo feito pelo Arcanjo Miguel?! Essa tal de TOEI tá foda hein... mas deixa eu assistir essa bagaça logo.

Até que tava tudo mais ou menos quando... o Tio Lú viu o que fizeram com ele.

Capeta - O.O Meu, é sacanagem! Eu tô de batom rosa nesse vídeo!!

Capetinha - Nyaaaa xefeeenhuuu, ficou muito fashion, adoray!

Capeta - +dá um "pedala" no Capetinha+ Té parece que eu sou emo, porra!

Capetinha - Maixxxx ficou phoda, u xinhoooor divia xi vixtir maix axim!

Capeta - Mas nem do Tinhoso as pessoas têm medo mais! Quem é o autor dessa porcaria?!

Capetinha - Nyayyyyy, é um japoneix xamadu Kurumada! Masi xéfi, voxê naum ficou axim neim quandu ti fizeraum um monstrengu horrorosu i fididu na Divina Comédia...

Capeta - Pelo menos ali eu tava du mal, porra! Aí, já arrumei o que fazer! Vamos atrás desse Kurumada e resolver a coisa como deve ser feita! Vem cá, você tem algo comprometedor sobre esse cara?

Capetinha - Deixa eu veeerrr... eh, axu ki tenhu xim! +mostra o "algo comprometedor" pro Capetão+

Capeta - Putz, tá no ponto esse!! Vamo lá que a nossa chantagem de hoje vai ser perfeita!

Capetinha - Xiiiihhhh... u bixu vai pegaaaaahhhh!! o.o

E de fato, o Tio Kurumada dormia sossegado em casa (eram três e meia da manhã no Japão), quando sentiu uma tenebrosa presença invadir sua casa...

Kuru - Hã... não, eu paguei a conta de luz! Cobradores não, por favor!

Capeta - Que cobrador o quêêêêêêê, rapá! É coisa muito pior!

Ainda com sono, Tio Kuru abriu os olhos e viu um cara todo vestido de preto, cabelo preto, unhas pretas, coturno preto e usando batom preto. Junto dele, havia um cara bastante emo, que não tardou em dizer:

Capetinha - Nyayyyy, batom rosa num podi maix batom pretu podi??

Capeta - Batom preto é tr00 e dumal, porra! Rosa que é coisa de boiola!

Kuru - Hã? A festa gótica é na casa do Mana-sama, não na minha!

Capeta - Que festa gótica o quêêêêêê! Sou o Coisa Ruim e vm cobrar o que é meu!

Kuru - QQQQQQQQQQQQQ, putz, cadê o Padre Quevedo pra dizer pra esse cara que o Diabo non ecziste?

Capeta - "Non ecziste" é o CARAMBA, eu que não perco o meu tempo com aquele velho! Agora contigo é diferente! Por que você me fez com cara de baitola naquela merda de OVA?

Kuru - Hã... olha, provavelmente eu ainda estou dormindo, mas se eu não estiver... é o seguinte, em primeiro lugar me prova que você é o Tio Lú.

Capeta - Bom... sei de umas coisas que apenas você mesmo deveria saber! E se os outros souberem vai ficar meio ruim pro teu lado, sabe...

Kuru - Coisas? Que coisas?

Capeta - Bom... em primeiro lugar, o fato de que você adoooora um yaoi e queria transformar Saint Seiya numa gigantesca e mitológica sauna gay, mas nos anos 80 isso não era usual e por isso fez um monte de _fanservice_, saca...

Kuru - O.O Como você sab- digo... prove o que diz!

Capeta - Simples...

Nisso, o Didi tira de um dos bolsos da roupa preta um MP3 (porque o Tio Lú se modernizou, pô!) com uma gravação de 1985.

Capetinha - Maix xééééfi, comu voxê conxiguiu tranxformahhh em MP3 a fita K7 qui eu tchi deeeiiii ??

Capeta - _Top secret_! Pensa que não tenho meus truques?

Na gravação o Kururu exprimia toda a sua vontade em ser... um grande mangaka de yaoi, shounen-ai, etc! Só que a Shounen Jump na época não havia aceitado suas idéias e... o resto é história.

Kuru - O.O''''' Sendo ou não o Capeta, tu tem uma coisa muito perigosa nas mãos!! Tá certo, tá certo, o que você quer?!

Capeta - Quero que você tire aquele OVA de circulação e me desenhe decentemente. Caso contrário, todos os fãs que consideram CDZ um anime não-gay vão surtar e todos os fãs de yaoi vão querer te processar por homofobia, pelo fato de você ter enrustido a yaoizagem na época. Daí, além da indenização que você vai ter de pagar, não vai sobrar mais ninguém pra comprar Cloth Myth, DVD e etc...

Kuru - TÁ BOM, eu concordo! Só tem um... er... pequeno problema.

Capeta - Qual?!

Kuru - O contrato daquele OVA eu fiz em parceria com a Fundação Kido... sabe, aquela Atena maluca queria ganhar mais grana com uma saga que remetesse à mitologia cristã.

Capeta - E precisava me colocar com cara de Barbie?!

Kuru - E agora! Ela e o Shun que escolheram o visual, é com eles que você vai ter que se acertar! Daí se eles concordarem eu mudo tudo.

Capeta - Onde essa tal de... é... Saori Kido, Atena, sei lá... mora?

Kuru - Ela tá na Grécia, gerenciando o Santuário dela lá e me vendendo os direitos de imagem de utilizar ela e os Cavaleiros loucos dela pra fazer Lost Canvas e Episódio G.

Capeta - Putz, pra Grécia! Vamo lá Capetinha, temos mais uma viagem a fazer.

Capetinha - Nhayyyyyyyyy, vou conhexer a Gréxia, ax praiaxxxx, qui emoxaum!!

Capeta - Que droga eu ter arrumado um assistente ultra-emo... ¬¬ da próxima vez arrumo um metaleiro tr00!

E assim ambos vão embora da casa do japa.

Kuru - Pronto, agora tenho de tomar meu banho com arruda e ir na Sessão de Desencapetamento! o.o Sabia que não seria boa coisa fazer OVA com o Demo!

E agora? Saori vai pro inferno? E o Kuru, vai perder os fãs e o lucro? Não percam o próximo capítulo de mais um surto psicótico da Pandora Lynn!


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

No capítulo anterior, vimos a bagunça lá na casa do Kurumada por este ter autorizado colocarem o próprio Diabo de batom em um dos OVAs de Saint Seiya. Daí que o Capeta e seu assistente, o Capetinha, esperaram e se prepararam por dois dias para tirar satisfações com a tal da dona da Fundação Kido.

E assim foi. Na manhã (da Grécia) do segundo dia, Atena estava tomando seu solzinho e tendo as unhas feitas pelo Afrodite, quando... um dos guardas vem todo esbaforido falar com ela.

Guarda - Puff... puuuuuffff... Atena, me desculpe interromper a sua sessão de manicure, mas é urgente!

Saori - O que pode ser mais urgente do que as minhas unhas bem feitas?

Guarda - Um sujeito! Ele invadiu o Santuário e...

Saori - Mande os guardas e os Cavaleiros deterem-no!

Guarda - Até que a gente tentou, mas tá todo mundo fugindo dele! Acho que isso tá acontecendo porque dizem que ele é o...

Saori - Bando de homens covardes! Terei eu mesma de descer e encarar esse sujeito cara a cara?!

Antes de ela levantar da cadeira, porém, chegou o Futi e foi falar com ela.

Capeta - Precisa não, dona suposta Atena! Já subi e poupei o seu trabalho!

Saori - +olhos enormes+ Ele... ele... é um...

Capeta - Adoro quando as pessoas têm medo de mim só por saber quem eu sou! :D

Saori - Um GÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓTICOOOOOO!! +desmaia+

Capeta - ¬¬ Mas que saco.

Afrodite - ?! Um gótico e um EEEEMOOOOOOOOOOOOO! +pula de alegria+

Capetinha - Nhayyyy! Ki lecau, eli goxtou di min!

Guarda - GAAAAAAAHHHHHH, todo mundo sabe que góticos e emos são coisa do CAPETA, então eu vou é dar o foraaaa!! +corre+

Capeta - Putz, só faltava essa! Vou ter que esperar essa patricinha acordar!

Capetinha - Prixisa naum xéfi, já tah acordandu!

Saori - Ah... eu... ah... um... um gótico legítimo! Não acredito! Casa comigo?

Capeta - Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que não sou gótico?!

Saori - Naaaaahhhh, mas parece com um! E se parece, tá bom!! Qual seu nome, lindo?

Capeta - Vários. ¬¬

Saori - Naaaaaahhh, você tem pseudônimos, é? Já sei, é artista! + Aaaaiii, é hoje que eu desencalho!

Capetinha - Axu qui ela tah afim du xinhor, xéfi.

Capeta - Eu mereço... u.u escuta, ó dona Saori, você sabe por que todo mundo fugiu de mim quando entrei nesse Santuário?

Saori - Porque você é um artista rox que subornou todo mundo?! +

Capeta - Não. ¬¬ É porque eu sou o Capeta, o Coisa Ruim, o Diabo, o Outro, o Inimigo, o Lúcifer, porra!!

Saori - ...e daí?

Capeta - Como assim, "e daí"?! Todo mundo com medo de mim e tu na boa?!

Saori - Oras! Toda adolescente passa por sua fase satanista!

Afrodite - Aaaiiiiiiiii, mas deusaaaaaaa, você era adolescente em 1986! Hoje você já deveria ser uma trintonaaaaaa, não éééééééé??

Saori - Nah, Afro, o tempo não passa pros desenhos animados!

Capeta - ...enfim, que seja. De qualquer forma, vim tirar satisfações com você!

Saori - Ai, o próprio Anjo Negro veio atrás de mim! Que legal! Deseja entrar para tomar uma xícara de café?

Capeta - Não. ¬¬ Podemos conversar aqui mesmo, porque não sou de enrolação: vou direto ao ponto!

Saori - Nossa, adooooro homem brabo! Bem diferente do Seiya, que só sabe bajular...

Capeta - Pois bem! A senhorita pode me explicar o que é isto?!

O Capiroto mostra a ela um dos acetatos retirados da casa do Kurumada, usados no filme "Os Guerreiros do Armagedom", onde ele aparecia... de batom rosa, unhas feitas e com a para parecendo que tinha passado pó-de-arroz.

Saori - Ah... isso? É você!

Capeta - E eu por um acaso me PAREÇO com isso daqui?! Olha bem pra minha cara!

Saori - Er... não parece não. Mas olha, foi pra agradar os emos que fizemos isso!

Capeta - ¬¬ Meu... os emos apareceram depois de 2005. E este lixo de OVA é de 1989!

Saori - Mas er... os indies então!

Capeta - ¬¬

Saori - Os góticos chegados em androginia?

Capeta - ¬¬'' ²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²

Saori - Os fãs da Roberta Close, é isso!

Capeta - ¬¬ ³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³!!

Saori - ... os fãs de yaoi enrustidos? y.y

Capeta - ¬¬!!

Saori - Num deu! ó.ò

Capeta - De qualquer maneira, senhorita... ou muda o layout desse negócio, ou vai se ver com o Príncipe das Trevas!

Saori - Mas... er... não posso ir quebrando um contrato assim! Tem o Kurumada também, que é responsável por 50 por cento da obra, e...

Capeta - Eu já conversei com o japa. Só falta resolver é contigo mesmo!

Saori - Mas... ah, seu Diabão, vê se me compreende! Tá tão legal você assim, vai cismar só por causa de um batonzinho?

Capeta - Não dá pra compreender o mero capricho de uma garotinha para com minha pessoa não!

Nisso, Seiya sai pra fora da sala de Atena com camisa de praia, todo feliz e "bobo alegre", como é típico de si.

Seiya - +saltitando+ E aíííííí Saori, vamos pra praia ou não va- ei, quem é esse sujeito aí?

Capeta - Nem imagina, sr. Pégaso?

Seiya - Mais um vilão querendo sequestrar a Saori?

Capeta - Nem é sequestrar! Apenas quero corrigir uma coisinha aqui...

Saori - Aaaaiiii Seiya, que bom que você chegou! Porque esse camarada quer e coagir a fazer uma mudança num OVA!! Bate nele, Seiya!

Seiya - Eeeeeeeiiii, ninguém se mete com a senhorita Saori sem falar comigo antes, valeu?!

Capeta - Escuta uma coisa, sr. Pégaso! Essa "mudança" só viria a acontecer porque... porque a sua patroinha aí autorizou me desenharem com cara de moçoila! Ao contrário do que dizem por aí, eu não sou de arrumar confusão de graça! Mas também, se ela continuar teimando só por birra em manter essa porcaria, aí eu vou ter que mexer os meus pauzinhos, saca?!

Seiya - Desenhar você com cara de moça? Saori, os únicos com cara de moça em CDZ são o Misty e o Afrodite, né?

Saori - E também tem o Lúcifer do OVA, lembra?

Seiya - Aaaaaahhhh tááááááááá, aquele Lúcifer bizarro! Heheheheheheheh, imagina isso, seu coiso-vestido-de-preto, a gente enfrentando o Diabo na cara dura?! Ninguém nem sonha que aquilo foi tudo de mentirinha!

Capeta - Pois está prestes a se tornar de verdadinha, sabe... ¬¬

Seiya - Ah, então você é- O.O!! Você é o Lúcifer de verdade?!

Capeta - Pois é, né, seu Zé!

Seiya - O.o''''''' ... que... que veio reclamar porque a gente te desenhou igual a um traveco?!

Capeta - Exatamente!!

Seiya - O.O''''' AIIIIIII MEU PAAAAAAIIIIIIII!! +começa a fazer o sinal-da-cruz todo errado, igual o Chaves+

Capeta - Tá, tá bom, tá bom! Precisa se borrar todo não, seu Pégaso! É spo convencer a sua senhora aí a mudar o traço do filminho e tá tudo beleza!

Seiya - S-S-Sa-Saoriiiiiiii, muda o traço do desenho! Faz ele como se fosse um... um metaleiro, assim tipo o Dani Filth, e pronto!

Saori - Seiya!! Não acredito que você esteja arregando! Um guerreiro tão corajoso, que enfrentou tantas coisas...

Seiya - Saori, ele é o CÃO!! Não se brinca com o Anjo Caído não, minha filha! E também, qualquer um no lugar dele ficaria com raiva! Eu acho a proposta dele bem razoável, sabe...

Saori - SEIYA!! Ai, eu mereço viu!! Escuta aqui, senhor Diabão, pode fazer o que for, mas eu não vou mudar o traço do seu desenho apenas porque você pediu! Ora! Pensa que pode invadir o meu Santuário assim e ir fazendo o que quer?! Nada feito!

Capeta - Pois então, senhorita Saori, depois não reclame das conseqüências!

E em seguida o Coisa Ruim ergue a mão direita. Um vento tempestuoso começa a varrer o Santuário, nuvens negras cobrem todo o céu antes azul e raios de tempestade começam a cair.

Seiya - AAAAIIIIII meu paiiii do céééééuuuuuu!! +fazendo mais sinais-da-cruz+

O Capetinha, que até então estava levando um papo ultra-emo com o Afrodite, finalmente deu o ar da graça outra vez.

Capetinha - Xééééééfi, dessi jeitu num vai dah maix pra ir nah praiah!!

Capeta - E você acha que eu quero saber de praia?!

Caperinha - BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! Vô cortah ux pulsuxxxxxxxxx!!

Capeta - Faça o que quiser! Só sei de uma coisa: essa aqui vai pagar pela insolência!!

O Cramunhão vai até a Saori, e de repente parece crescer em estatura. Seu olhar fica terrível, ganhando uma cor avermelhada.

Seiya - SOCOOOOORROOOOOOOOOOOO!! +sai correndo pra dentro da Sala de Atena+

Afrodite - Aaaahhhh que horrooooooooorrr!! +desmaia+

Capeta - Como vê, Atena, você está sozinha!

Saori - Homens!! Y.Y

Sem esperar mais, o Tio Lú dá um agarro na Saori.

Capeta - Prepare-se para conhecer o inferno, senhorita!! Vamos, Capetinha!

O Coisa Ruim, com um movimento de mão, abre uma fenda bem grande no chão e em seguida pula com Saori e tudo lá pra dentro.

Capetinha - Xééééééfi, mi ixperaaaaa!! +pula na fenda também+

Seiya, que observava tudo de dentro da Sala de Atena, teve ímpetos de ir atrás da deusa do cabelo roxo, mas se manteve no lugar.

Seiya - SAORIIIIII-SAAAAANNNNNN!! Ah, que droga! Agora todo mundo vai saber que eu tenho medo do Capiroto! Mas também, que é que custava ela ter feito um acordo?! Ah, de qualquer maneira vou chamar o pessoal!

Sem demora, o Pégaso foi falar com os outros Cavaleiros de Bronze maiores (pros outros ninguém liga). Eles já estavam chateados pelo tempo ter fechado, pois assim não haveria praia... quando o Seiya chegou e contou pra todo mundo a razão do mau tempo. Do jeito dele, claro.

Seiya - ... e aí eu fui dar um Meteoro de Pégaso no Cão, mas aí o assistente dele veio e lutou comigo! Combati de modo ferrenho, mas antes que eu pudesse me livrar dele, o Capeta capturou a Saori e levou ela pros quintos através de uma fenda no chão!

Shiryu - E o Afrodite, não fez nada?!

Seiya - Ah, o Afrodite é uma mocinha! Desmaiou no ato, sabe como é.

Shiryu - Putz...

Hyoga - Mas que saco! Nunca imaginaríamos que o Lúcifer de verdade veria aquele filme!

Seiya - Agora, gente, o negócio é ir atrás da Saori, né?

Shun - Que dro-ga! Eu tinha caprichado taaaaaanto na maquiagem do Lúcifer, pra depois ele não gostar da homenagem que fiz a ele!

Hyoga - Bom, gente, mas antes de irmos, precisamos nos preparar! Sabe como é, não é todo dia se enfrenta o Tinhoso...

Seiya - -gulp- Er... por que os Dourados não vão e a gente fica aqui, cuidando do Santuário?

Shiryu - Porque em todos os roteiros de CDZ a gente que se ferra primeiro!

Seiya - Er... gulp... tá bom, vai!! Y.Y Mas vamos nos preparar direito, hein!!

E agora? Saori vai virar espetinho de alcatra no inferno? Capetinha vai conseguir ir à praia? E o Seiya, vai superar seu medo do Cão?! Não percam as respostas no capítulo três!


	3. Chapter 3

_NOTA ANTES DE TUDO: esse capítulo faz menção a algumas pessoas reais que já viraram "ícone" no cenário mundial. Sem ofensas no entanto, até porque o que algumas dessas pessoas fizeram na vida real é terrível e não digno de brincadeira. Não levem isto além do plano de "personagem", OK? _

_Agora podem ler :D_

-x-

Cap. 3

No capítulo anterior, o Capeta foi até o Santuário de Atena pra negociar com ela a sua aparência no tal do OVA bizarro. Como a mesma se demonstrou tinhosa (e isto não foi um trocadilho) ao extremo e negou até o fim, o Outro teve de agir e levou a Saori pros quintos! Agora nossos heróis têm de salvá-la das garras do Maligno!

Enquanto eles deliberam e o Seiya se borra de medo, vamos ver como a deusa do cabelo roxo se vira com o Capiroto no inferno.

Saori - SEEEEEEIYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Capeta - Putz, cala a boca! Nem dá mais pra ver a TV!

Saori - Hunf... lugar cheirando a enxofre, capetinha emo, sem serviçais pra me fazer a unha ou hidratação no cabelo... e ainda por cima a TV não tá na novela!!

Capeta - Queeeeee novela, nem eu tolero aquilo!

Saori - Quero sair daquiiiiiiiii!!

Capeta - É só trocar a aparência que tenho no OVA e tu tá liberada, não sai porque não quer!

Saori - Gnnnnrrrr, minha criação de menina mimada não me permite ceder!

Capeta - Então... paciência!

Saori - Só que eu tenho certeza de que os meus leais Cavaleiros virão me salvar e derrotarão você, ó Lúcifer, semente de trevas!

Capeta - ¬¬ "Lúcifer" significa "portador de luz", como pode ser semente de trevas?!

Saori - Ahn... eu nem falo hebraico mesmo!

Capeta - É em LATIM, anta!!

Saori - Muito menos! Eu lá sou cachorro pra latir?!

Capeta - ¬¬ Tá chegando perto já.

Saori - Mas enfim, seu Diabão, por que então te chamam de Lúcifer até agora?!

Capeta - Porque era meu nome "de solteiro", saca. Quando eu tocava harpinha lá no Céu, tinha cabelo loirinho... era tudo muito felizinho, sabe! Daí um dia eu quis vestir roupa preta, coturno, tingir as longas madeixas de preto... e deu no que deu, quiseram me aceitar lá no Céu mais não, tive de vir fazer os meus shows de Heavy Metal aqui no Abismo Profundo.

Saori - Naaaaahhhh, seu Satã, que peeeena!! Porque olha, se você já é lindo assim, como Caído, imagine quando estava em plena ascenção! +

Capeta - ¬¬ Vem cá, dona Saori, eu lá tenho cara de pedófilo pra aceitar essas suas cantadinhas baratas?! Você tem treze anos! Dá licença que comigo é só acima dos 25, beleza?!

Saori - Nyaaaa, mas eu tenho mais de trinta! Lembra do que o Afrodite falou?!

Capeta - Sei. E lembro também de ouvir você dizer que para os desenhos o tempo não passa! Então dá licença, que de ninfeta eu não gosto! Me deixa assistir a TV sossegado.

Saori - BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!! Nem o Capiroto me quer!!

Capeta - O Seiya quer! E ele tem cara de treze anos, que nem você, então tá tudo nivelado.

Saori - Não gosto do Seiya, muito sem graça! Ele não é assim como você, alto, olhos verdes, cabelo comprido, pele branca e lisa, jeitão de rebelde sem causa... aiai!! +

Capeta - ¬¬ Não adianta. Fica com o Seiya ou se contenta com a solterice mesmo.

Saori - BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!! SEEEEEIIIIIYYYAAAAAAAAA!!

Capeta - Já te falei que nem funfa gritar, chamar etc!! Só se liberar a aparência nova do OVA tu sai daqui!

Saori - Que rima infame! E olha, quando meus Cavaleiros vierem, você vai tomar uma bela duma surra, e blablablá...

Capeta - Queeeeee surra, garota! Já tenho um plano com meus guerreiros aqui, caso aqueles toscos dos seus Cavaleiros venham pro inferno.

Saori - É mesmooooo?! Você tem guerreiros também?!

Capeta - Tenho de possuir meus empregadinhos, né! Venham aqui, pessoal! Venham mostrar a essa patricinha com quem ela está lidando!

Ao chamado do Coisa Ruim, quatro figuras aparecem vindas das trevas...

Capeta - O primeiro! Osama bin Laden de Bomba Atômica!!

Saori - !! Mas eu pensava que apenas as pessoas mortas se encontravam no inferno!!

Capeta - Ih, esse daqui já está tão familiarizado conosco, que tem passe livre! Entra vivo mesmo, e olha, é útil que só! Teus Cavaleirinhos vão ter que rebolar pra detonar ele, já que sequer o presidente dos EUA conseguiu!!

Saori - Hunf!!

Capeta - O segundo! Saddam Hussein, de Tacatudabaixo!!

Saori - O.O Ele foi pêgo pelos EUA, como pode estar ao lado do Osama que não foi?!

Capeta - Ih, foi nada!! Eu disse a ele que já tava na hora de "descer"... e deixei o tio Bush pegar ele! Aliás, era pra ele ter sido registrado como Sattan, mas aí o rapaz do cartório escreveu errado e o negócio já tava feito.

Saori - Nusssssss!! E quem será pior do que esses dois?!

Capeta - Terceiro guerreiro, adiante! Adolf Hitler de Filadaputa!

Saori - O.O Esse daí é pior mesmo!! Como pode?!

Capetinha - Nyay, nah verdadi u tiu Adolfeeeenhuuuuu é meuuuhh miguxuuuh, si matou i dipoix queimouh tuduuhhh, nyayyyy!!

Capeta - E agora... o último guerreiro! Digo, a última! Dercy Gonçalves de Eitaporra!!

Saori - Mas a... mas a véia... no meio de tanto terrorista ditador, uma velhinha?! Tá certo que ela era irreverente, mas qual foi seu grande mal?!

Capeta - Quando chegou lá no São Pedro, o palavrão pesou muito na balança! E durante mais de cem anos, então sabe como é... tá aqui como honorária, quem sabe depois não a promovemos ao Purgatório?!

Saori - Bem... eles vão ter que penar mesmo pra passar por esse pessoal! O.o

Capeta - Que bom que admite, dona Patricinha! Porque caso mesmo eles tombem perante os Guerreiros seus, ainda tenho um reforço!!

Saori - O.o Reforço?!

Capeta - É, reforço!! Mas que porra é essa, pleonasmo em CDZ impera, hein! De qualquer forma, senhorita, veja bem... este guerreiro é o pior de todos, o segundo na Hierarquia Infernal, ele, o mais terrível depois de mim!!

Saori - Mais terrível que Hitler?! Não pode ser!!

Capeta - Mas ele é!! Com vocês, Capetinha Emo de MIgUxEeEeEeEeIiIiIiIxXxxXx!! O primeiro emo da história, o que criou e disseminou a praga das franjocas na cara, a modinha de cortar os pulsos sem se matar e os cintinhos quadriculados!! A ele, ninguém pode vencer!!

Capetinha - Nyaaaaayyyyyy xefeeeeeenhuuuuuuu linduuuuuuuuu amooooohhhhhhh, ficu taaaauuuummmm incabulaaaaaaduuuuuhhhh com exxisssss elogiuuuussssss!! Tchiiiiiii amuuuuuu xéeeefi!! +dá um agarro no Capetão+

Capeta - Ei, ei, EI!! Pára com isso, ainda não tá na sua hora de atacar!!

Capetinha - Éééééhhhh quiiiii eu miii emoxioooonuuuuu toduuuhhhhhh, xéééééééfiiiiii!! NYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Capeta - Tá, tá, TÁ BOM!! Agora pode largar!! Ufa!! Tá vendo como ele é terrível?! Tô falando!!

Saori - Oh, será que todos estes seres podem contra a tremenda tenacidade de Seiya?! Tomara que não!!

E na Terra...

Seiya - Não, eu não vou, EU NÃO VOU!! Mamãe me ensinou que o Dianho é muito ruim e não devemos sequer chamá-lo toda hora, quanto mais ir enfrentá-lo em sua própria casa!!

Shiryu - Eu não acredito ATÉ AGORA que o Seiya tá arregando. ¬¬

Hyoga - Anda, Seiya!! Mesmo que não queira descer, agora a gente só vai buscar auxílio!

Seiya - Er... auxílio?! Mesmo assim! Capiroto?! NÃO!!

Shun - Putz, Seiya que-ri-dô, só entra na Igreja com a gente e depois se man-da, pronto!!

Seiya - Er... só entrar... na Igreja?!

Todos os outros - Só. ¬¬

Seiya - ER... tá bom. o.o

Assim, os intrépidos Cavaleiros de Bronze maiores entram na Igreja das Loucuras de Meldels. E lá está o pastor, um povo assistindo o "culto" e uns três ou quatro endemoninhados.

Hyoga - Er... seu pastor, com licen-

Pastor - +com as mãos na cabeça de um dos possuídos+ SAI seu Capeta maldito!! Volte pro Abismo de onde saiu!!

Hyoga - Seu... seu pastor, a gente...

Pastor - +ainda com as mãos na cabeça do dito-cujo+ SAAAIIII sei demônio desgraçado!!

Hyoga - ¬¬

Shun - Finge que tá doi-dão, Hyoga!! Aí eles te exorcisam e te ou-vem, pra variar.

Hyoga - Pô, boa ídéia!! +começa a estribuchar e cai no chão+

Seiya - AAAAIIIIIII meu Paaaaaiiii!! +faz trezentos sinais-da-cruz+

Shiryu - Fica tranquilo que é tudo de mentira!

Pastor - Ôpa, mais um pra eu expulsar aqui!! SAAAIIII CAPETA!!

Hyoga - +pára e fica normal+ Seu pastor, é sério, precisamos de sua ajuda!

Pastor - Hã? Um possuído que não grita nem estribucha?! O que é isso?! Deve ser um demônio de verdade desa vez, e... digo, digo, o que foi, Capeta?!

Hyoga - Não é Capeta, eu tô normal. u.u

Pastor - Então por que vem aqui tomar o meu tempo?! Time is money!!

Hyoga - É que tem uma pessoa conhecida nossa que tá sob o domínio de um Capeta mesmo, sabe...

Pastor - Tragam ela aqui que a gente faz um desencapetamento muito bem feito!! Por um valor simbólico de cem dólares mais o dinheiro do busão, claro.

Hyoga - Não dá pra trazer, seu pastor!! Ela foi capturada pelo próprio Cramunhão e agora tá no inferno, aprisionada por ele!!

Pastor - Ah, então vocês levem a ela esse extrato de arruda por cinquenta dólares!! Funciona que é uma bele- O.O!! O... o que foi que vocês disseram?!

Shiryu - Que ela tá nos quintos com o Diabão, comendo o pão que o próprio amassou.

Pastor - Aaaahhh, cêis tão tirando uma da minha cara, né?! Todo mundo sabe que os Capetas não exis- digo, digo, que eles não vêm pessoalmente e te levam pro inferno!! Eles te atormentam é na Terra mesmo.

Shiryu - Mas seu pastor, é verdade, eles tão lá no inferno!!

Pastor - Olha, não me enrolem não, beleza?! Tenho mais o que fazer, mais grana pra ganh- quer dizer, mais gente pra desencapetar, etc! Me dêem licença, OK?

Hyoga - Tô vendo que ainda não falamos a língua dele... ó, seu pastor, e se eu te der isso daqui como... er... "oferta" em troca de sua ajuda?!

O Cavaleiro do Cisne tira de uma caixona que tava trazendo nas costas a... Armadura de Aquário.

Hyoga - Tó. Herdei do meu Mestre, mas já que devemos sempre sacrificar tudo pela causa, eu deixo ela contigo como pagamento. Topas?

Pastor - O.O''''''' Um... um... um troço desses... todo feito de ouro?! Puuuutz, claro que eu topo!! Tamos nessa, qual o serviço?!

Shiryu - +cochichando pro Shun+ Se os religiosos tão assim, imagine o resto... u.u

Hyoga - Acompanhe-nos até um determinado lugar e aí a gente diz o que fazer, OK?!

Pastor - Beleza!! Deixa eu só deixar outro pastor aqui guardando o templo e desencapetando o povo enquanto estou fora!

E assim foi. Os quatro Bronzeados foram ao Santuário mas, ao chegar na fenda pros quintos, a qual ainda estava aberta, o tal pastor hesitou.

Pastor - Er... é séria mesmo essa história de que a pessoa conhecida de vocês aí tá no inferno?!

Shiryu - Claro!! Se não fosse isso você acha que chamaríamos um pastor?!

Pastor - Bem... já que a grana é alta... vamos lá!

E agora? O pastor vai mesmo dar conta do primeiro Capeta de verdade que enfrenta?! E o Seiya, vai tomar coragem ou continuar arregando?! E a Saori, vai continuar insistindo em cantar o próprio Demo, apenas porque ele não é feio como pintam? Essas respostas e muito mais, no capítulo 4!!


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4

No capítulo anterior, nossos heróis chamaram um pastor pra ajudar a tirar o Encosto da Saori... quer dizer, mais propriamente, a Saori do Encosto. Daí que eles têm que dar um jeito de enfrentar a entrada do inferno...

Pastor - Nuuussssss, muito fundo isso daí! Se pularmos, já era!

Shiryu - Se preocupa não, pastor! Nós somos Cavaleiros de Atena, conseguimos chegar lá na boa!

Pastor - Cavaleiros?! De uma deusa pagã?! Puuutz, vocês são é do Demônio, isso sim! Eu que não ajudo gente dessa laia!

Hyoga - Seu pasto-ooorrr... se for embora agora, não vai mais levar aquela armadurona de ouro maciço pra casa...

Pastor - Er... mas já que insistem, eu vou sim! Contanto que a gente chegue inteiro lá embaixo! Como faz, hein?

Shun - Fácil, eu uso as minhas correntes pra ir descendo todo mundo aos pouquinhos!

Seiya - AAAAIIIIIIIII!!! Olha, desçam numa leva só e me deixem aqui, beleza?! Quero estorvar vocês não!

Hyoga - ¬¬ Seiya, que mau exemplo! Até o Hades-sama você enfrentou, agora tá com medo do Anjo Rebelde?!

Seiya - Mas é CLARO! De todas as entidades malignas, ele é a pior!

Hyoga - Que nada, Seiya! Xingam ele todos os dias nos cultos e ele nem faz nada!

Seiya - E foi só a gente entravecar ele no OVA que deu no que deu!!

Pastor - U.u Vamo lá, gente, meu tempo tá passando e eu tô de saco cheio, descemos ou não descemos?!

Shun - Aaaaaiii pastoooorrr, vamos descendo e depois pegamos o chato do Seiya. Quem vai descer comigo e com o pastor?!

Hyoga - Tá, eu já vou. Shiryu, toma conta do Seiya pra ele não fugir.

Shiryu - Deixa comig- EI, cadê o Seiya?!

Pastor - Vai correndo ali atrás! Corre pra pegar ele! Tá amarrado!!

Shiryu - SEEEEEIYAAAAAA, volta aquiiiiii seu safado sem vergonhaaaaa!!! +sai correndo+

Shun - Deixem que o dragãozinho cuida dele e vamos descendo!

Intrépidos, nossos heróis se penduraram nas correntes do Shun e foram descendo abismo abaixo (descer pra cima é que não dá, né!). Passou meia hora e nada de chegarem ao fundo do local. Mais meia hora depois, e o troço ainda parecia estar longe.

Hyoga - Caraca!! Não sabia que o inferno era tão lá no fundo assim!

Pastor - Ah, mas você não sabia daquele vídeo onde as almas saem gritando do inferno, e blablablá...

Shun - Começou... U.u

Após muito tempo e muuuuiiitoooo blablablá do pastor, o pessoal chegou lá embaixo. Um fedor de enxofre seguido de gritos das almas foi ouvido.

Almas - GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!

Hyoga - Se o Seiya estivesse aqui, já ia ter se borrado todo de medo. ¬¬

Pastor - Estão vendo?! É isso que dá não dar dízimo pra igreja, você vai diretinho pro inferno! Por isso, deposite hoje mesmo o seu dízimo na agência tal, número tal! Tudo em nome de Jesus!

Jesus - +lá do céu+ Tô pra ver falarem tanta bobagem no meu nome... mas deixa!

Shun - Ai gen-tem, por que será que tá todo mundo apavorado e gritando?!

Pastor - Porque estão sendo todos fustigados pelos demônios, e...

As palavras do pastor foram interrompidas pelas almas, as quais vinham correndo e eram duramente perseguidas por... emos?

Emo - Nyaaaaaaayyyyyy fofeeeeenhooowwww, veim k qui vouuuu tchiii fazeeeer muitu carinhu!

Hyoga - Ei, ei! Seu emo, pode nos dizer onde estamos?!

Emo1 - NYAAAAAAAA, um loireeeeeeenhuuuuuu goxxxtosuuuu, vamuuuxxxxx agarraaaaahhhhh!!!

Demais emos - NYAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!! +se jogam em cima do Hyoga+

Hyoga - O.o EI!! Pessoal, não!!

Pastor - Já era!!

Shun - Naaayyyyy, por que nunca fazem isso comigo?!

A farra dos emuxos, no entanto, não durou muito: assim que viram que Hyoga era vivo, largaram na mesma hora.

Emos - Nyayyyyyyyy, eli teim xeiru di suooorrrr!! Quiii nojuuuu, vamuxxx cortahhh uxxx pulsuuuxxxx!!

Shun - Ih, Hyoga, não anda tomando banho?!

Hyoga - Claro que ando, pô! E ainda por cima uso Rexona!

Pastor - Os emos do inferno devem ser... er... alérgicos a cheiro de gente viva.

Hyoga - O.õ Tá, agora só me expliquem: cadê o Capeta-mor?

Emos - NYAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY, uh Lucifeeeeeeerrrr!!! Temuuuxxx medu deliiihhhh maix axamuuuxxxx eli moohhhh gatuuuu!!!

Hyoga - ¬¬ Tá gente, sendo gato ou não: onde tá ele?!

Emos - Xégui akela ruaaahhh infernauuuuhhh i vai dah diretu nuh caxteluh duh Capetah, lah mora tbm nossu XÉEEEFIIIII, qui éh uh Capetinhaaahhh emuuuuuuhhh!!!

Pastor - Jáááá era, tá mais fácil do que eu pensava! Vamos pra lá salvar a guria que eu quero logo ver o meu artefato de ouro!

Shun - Gente, vocês dois vão pro castelo do Capeta, que eu vou buscar o Shiryu e o Seiya. Eles têm de nos ajudar também, né!

Hyoga - Com certeza! Vai lá e laça o Seiya de qualquer jeito que nós estamos aqui tentando abrir caminho.

Assim acordados (de acordo, não o contrário de estar dormindo!), Shun vai subir toooooooodo aquele paredão da entrada dos Quintos. Enquanto isso, Hyoga e o Pastor iam passando pela tal alameda infernal. No entanto, não seria tão fácil quanto eles pensavam... enquanto corriam pela mesma (o pastor se esbaforindo todo por não ter preparp físico de Cavaleiro), um bando de caras parecendo urubus de tanta roupa preta apareceram.

Urubu-chefe - Ora oraaaaaa, gente viva no pedaço!! Será que os guardas emos não conseguiram manter a entrada do inferno livre de intrusos?!

Hyoga - :/ Aqueles emos são guardas, é?!

Urubu-chefe - Eram pra ser. Mas também só sabem correr atrás dos caras bonitos; proteger essa matroca que é bom, fica pra gente que é tr00! Caraca, daqui há pouco o inferno vai estar que nem repartição pública e Escola Estadual do Brasil: existe, mas não serve pra nada!

Hyoga - Bom, seu de-preto, é o seguinte: temos um assunto pra tratar aí com o Diabão, sacumé... não dava pra liberar a entrada aí não?!

Urubu-chefe - De mortos é só com hora marcada. de vivos então, nem pensar! Aqui não é bagunça não!!

Pastor - Ei, Hyoga, você está usando a técnica errada! Com certos tipos de pessoa nem adiante raciocinar, então tem que ser por dois modos: ou pelo medo, ou pelo suborno!

Hyoga - O.o Tá esperto hein, seu Pastor?! Tô pra ver, o pessoal diz que segue uma coisa e faz outra!

Urubu-chefe - Medo do quê, caralho?! Somos seres das SOMBRAS, de quem vamos ter medo?! E outra, suborno só funciona lá na sua igrejinha bizarra. Aqui, rapá, é na raça!

Hyoga - Bom... isso significa que vamos ter de lutar contra vocês no mano-a-mano, ne não?!

Urubus todos - Sim!!!

Hyoga - Então vamos lá!

O Pastor pensou em algumas fórmulas de Desescapetamento da sua igreja, mas as mesmas só davam certo, obviamente, com demônios de mentirinha ou pessoas que fingiam estar endemoninhadas e não estavam. Após quase se desesperar, o pastor foi salvo pelo Hyoga, que já havia vindo preparado pra refrega.

Hyoga - Tomem essa, safados!

De repente, sem que ninguém esperasse (como se "de repente" fosse esperado por alguém... mas deixa!), o Cavaleiro de Cisne saca um MP4 do bolso (mais modernizado que o Capeta) e dele começa a tocar a musiquinha "Cavalo Manco", do CALIPISSSSSÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔ!!!

Pastor - GAAAAAHHHH!!! Som impuro dos infernos!!!

Urubus - GUUUUHHHHHH, não xingue os infernooooss!!!

Todos tapavam os ouvidos, tamanho era o desgosto e o terror causado pela musiquinha escrota. Hyoga também tava achando aquilo insuportável, mas sempre há um sacrifício a ser feito para derrotar os inimigos. Mesmo que aquele negócio estivesse quase estourando seus tímpanos, ele aumentou o volume do troço ao máximo.

Urubus - GAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! +saem correndo+

Hyoga - +desliga o MP4+ UFA!! Gente, que inferno (literalmente falando)!!

Pastor - Tá amarrado! Mas pelo menos os tais guardinhas deixaram o caminho livre pra gente!

Hyoga - Mestre Camus me ensinou bem! ^^

E agora? Será que os dois terão de enfrentar sozinhos, na alameda infernal, os Guerreiros do Apocalypso.. digo, do Apocalipse? E o Seiya, será capturado pelo Shiryu (sem yaoi, cazzo)? E o pastor, vai continuar corajoso ou vai arregar quando ver o Capetão-mor?

Essas coisas todas e muitas outras no capítulo 5 dessa doideira!


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5

No último capítulo, a tentativa de tomar a Saori do Encosto começou! Os nossos intrépidos heróis, a despeito do medo de Seiya, penetraram (ui!) no inferno e enfrentaram alguns dos agentes emos e tr00s do Capeta. Ou melhor... apenas o Hyoga e o pastor. Porque o Seiya fugiu, o Shiryu foi pegá-lo (de uma forma não-yaoi) e o Shun foi atrás deles pra ver o que estava acontecendo...

Shun – Ai que dro-ga, aqueles dois sumiram!! Não sei o que fazer, já que eles precisam de mim pra descer pelo abismo, mas também precisam de mim lá embaixo pra lutar pela deusa! Que dúvida cruel, meu Deus! Digo... meu Capeta. Digo... aaaaahhhhh, que seja!

O Cavaleiro Purpurinado de Andrômeda estava quase desistindo e voltando pra entrada dos quintos, mas aí ele viu duas figuras correndo alucinadamente pelo local.

Figura 1 – Volta aquiiiiii Seiyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Figura 2 – Nããããããoooooo!!! Não vou pra lá mais nem que me pagueeeem!!

Shun – Achei!!

Todo feliz e contente por ter cumprido a sua missão, Shun lançou as duas correntes e direção ao Seiya e o capturou.

Seiya – GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!

Shiryu – Opaaaaaaaaaaa, valeu Shun!! Me poupou um trabalhão daqueles!

Shun – Bem, não sei se seria ético ou correto levar o Seiya à força pro inferno...

Shiryu – Ah, qualé! Estamos numa fic totalmente OOC, não no seriado oficial! Não precisamos seguir princípios corretos aqui!

Shun – Então... ta beleza! Vamos Shiryu!

Shiryu – EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, vamos!

Seoya – MAMÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

Só que, chegando à beira do abismo que dava pros quintos, eles se depararam com mais um probleminha...

Shun – Ai, que dro-ga! Como vamos descer tudo isso se o Seiya ocupa as duas correntes sozinho?!

Seiya – Me deixem aqui em cima, gente! Tem problema não!! ME DEIXEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!!!

Shiryu – Olha, Shun... pensando bem... forçar o Seiya a ir só vai dar problema! Ele não vai lutar direito, vai berrar de medo por tudo que ver lá embaixo... vai ser um saco!!

Shun – Aff... ta bom, Seiya! Você venceu afinal de contas! Fique aí. Mas depois não reclame se algum espírito obsessor vadio te pegar por aí, viu!!

Seiya - ...eu... vou ficar?!

Shiryu – Fica, né! Não era isso que você queria?!

Seiya – EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! Eu me safe-ei! Eu me safe-ei!!

Shun – Vamos embora, Shi! Temos mais o que fazer...

Shiryu – Pois é! ¬¬

Assim, ambos os corajosos Cavaleiros deixaram o covarde e saltitante Seiya pulando e dançando na beira do buracão e foram descendo, vagarosamente, pela entrada dos quintos com a corrente.

Seiya – EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, que dez!! Agora posso ir pra onde eu quiser!! Praia, aí vou eu!!

Voz – Calma aí, rapaz! Devagar!

Seiya – Ei, quem falou comigo?!

Voz – Eu, um dos guardiães da entrada do inferno!! Você chegou perto demais pra poder escapar!! Mwahahahahahaha!!

Bom, pra fazer aquele suspense típico, vamos interromper a cena aqui e cortaremos pro Pastor e pro Hyoga.

Hyoga – Ufa!! O Calypso deu certo contra aquela galerinha. Até que foi fácil!

Pastor – Tá amarrado! Vamos pro próximo patamar e ver no que dá.

Voz – Pode ter sido fácil com aqueles "peixes pequenos", mas comigo, um dos Quatro Cavaleiros do Apocalypso... digo, Apocalipse, não será!!

Hyoga – Noooossaaaaaa, esse negócio existe de verdade!!

Pastor – Ta amarrado!! Vou ter que checar aqui a minha água abençoada, o meu sabonete de arruda, o meu...

Antes que o pastorzinho pudesse acabar de falar, tomou um míssil que o levou até onde o Seiya, em plena entrada do inferno, pudesse ver.

Voz – Esse daí foi mole, mole!! Atena não tem coisa melhor, não?!

Hyoga – Aquele lá nem era de Atena, só estava comigo pela grana! Bom, melhor que eu fico com a Armadura de Aquário pra mim... mas você, então...

Voz – Pois é, loiro americano capitalista! Eu sou Bin Laden de Bomba Atômica!!

Hyoga – Eeeeeiiii, não tenho nada de americano, nem de capitalista! Nasci numa aldeia que beirava a pura subsistência na Sibéria, filho de mãe solteira! Ta certo que meu pai, o japonês véio, era rico. Mas me colocou em orfanato e me explorou depois que cresci! Não vi a cor do dinheiro dele até agora!!

Bin Laden – Ah... quer saber? To nem aí, você pode não ser americano, mas... lembra um! E só o fato de ser loiro já desperta o meu ódio!

Hyoga – E depois dizem que racismo é só pelos negros e latino-americanos... O.o

Bin Laden – Tome isto!! BOMBAAAAAA DE NITROGÊNIOOOOOO!!!

Hyoga – O.o GAAAAAAHHHH!!!

Em poucos segundos, o discípulo de Camus estava sendo visto pelo Seiya também, lá na entrada do inferno. Mas como ao contrário do pastor ele tinha treinamento de Cavaleiro e uma resistência descomunal, conseguiu cair e chegar estatelado ao chão do inferno, porém em condições de continuar lutando.

Bin Laden – Você até que está melhorzinho! Mas não durará muito mais do que isso!! Mais umas duas ou três bombinhas e você já era!!

Hyoga – Tenho que reagir, caramba! Pior que esse cara tem um _curriculum_ dos infernos mesmo!! Não foi encontrado pelo presidente dos EUA, se escondeu numas cavernas não sei aonde... ei, espera aí!! Cavernas?! É isso! Ele gravava as reportagens da Al Jazeera todas aqui nos quintos!! Caaaara, por isso não foi pego até agora!!

Bin Laden – Que espertinho, descobriu o meu segredo! É uma pena que não sobreviverá por tempo suficiente para contá-la a mais alguém!! BOMBAAAAAAAAAA DE METAAANOOOOOO!!!

A tal bomba, ao contrário da primeira, não era violenta... mas tinha uma característica terrivelmente devastadora.

Hyoga – Snif... snif... isso é... cheiro de peido!! GAAAAAHHHHH!! Cofcofcof!!

Bin Laden – Esta bomba é feita de metano, o gás-base do pum! Aí há o acúmulo dos puns dos tr00s e dos emos (que pensam peidar com cheiro de rosas, mas peidam que nem todo mundo mesmo) que rondam a primeira repartição do inferno!

Hyoga – Nuuussss, que coisa horrorosa!! É pior que Calypso!! Esse pessoal aí comeu muito repolho, hein!!

Bin Laden – Mwahahahahaha, você não resistirá por muito tempo!

Hyoga - +lacrimejando e com falta de ar+ Preciso... preciso fazer alguma coisa!! Já sei!! A coca-cola que eu trouxe pro lanche caso não achássemos comida aqui!! E a balinha... é, a balinha!! Minha salvação!!

Bin Laden – Preparado para meu terceiro ataque?! Pois aí vai!! BOMBAAAAA DE VENTOOOO!!!

Esse tipo de bomba era tão forte, mas tão forte, que praticamente era um furacão. Não tinha cheiro, mas levava a pessoa a ter de se segurar em alguma coisa pra não sair voando por aí.

Hyoga – O.o'''' Caraaaaca, vou ter de esperar esse negócio acabar, senão meu plano vai se voltar... contra... miiiiiiimmm!!! Aaaaahhhh!!

Sem resistir, o Cavaleiro que parece capitalista mas não é sai voando de novo até a entrada do inferno e voltou, se estatelando mais uma vez. Meio ferrado porém ainda conseguindo se levantar, não esperou por outra bomba:

Hyoga – É agora!! Tome essa, seu terrorista maluco!!

Pegando sua coca-cola e misturando com Mentos (a balinha), Hyoga chacoalhou o frasco e aumentou a potência da "bomba caseira" com o "kosumo". Assim, o ataque ficou semelhante a uma "Execução Aurora" que lança coca-cola mentolada explosiva bem na cara do adversário.

Bin Laden – Ei! O que é... guwlhalhutruuwusrwlhgh!!

Hyoga – Pois é, amigo! Quem com bomba fere, com bomba será ferido!

Enquanto Osama era pressionado contra uma parede e se afogava com o ainda presente super-jato de coca-cola com Mentos, Hyoga corria pelo caminho então livre em direção ao tal Castelo do Capeta.

E o Seiya, será que vai ter muitos problemas com o tal guardião do inferno? E Shun e Shiryu, chegarão logo ou aquele abismo ainda vai dar uma canseira legal neles? Uma pergunta ainda paira no ar: e o Pastor? Será que com suas meras habilidades de "homem normal" sobreviveu ao ataque do Bin Laden?

Essas respostas e muito mais, no capítulo 6!


	6. Chapter 6

AVISO: Cito o nome ou pseudônimo de algumas celebridades nesta história, mas sem o objetivo de ofendê-las ou ainda dizer que tais coisas lhes ocorreram ou não (não sou necromante pra saber se a alma da Dercy Gonçalves foi pro inferno de verdade... aliás, nem acredito em inferno, rs). TUDO não passa de ficção e brincadeira, mesmo utilizando figuras de pessoas reais.

Ah, o capítulo também está lotado de palavrão. No mais, enjoy it!

----------------------

Cap. 6

No último capítulo, Hyoga venceu a Osama Bin Laden apenas com a famosa bomba de coca-cola com mentos. Sorte de quem ficou longe...

Enquanto isso, Seiya enfrenta algum espírito maligno na entrada do inferno. Mas pra dar mais suspense ainda, vamos ao Shun e ao Shiryu, descendo com as correntes bem devagarzinho pra não cair.

Shun - Ih, Shiryu, vai demorar mais um século até chegar lá embaixo!

Shiryu - Dê tempo ao tempo! Meu mestre sempre disse que devemos ter paciência, e...

Voz - PUTA QUE PARIU, vai se foder essa porra, caralho!!

Shun e Shiryu - ???????

Voz - Pois é! Pensei que ia morrer e ir pro céu, ficar de boa com uns anjinhos sarados e agora tô aqui nesse inferno fedorento, cheio de emos e homens que não são machos!

Shiryu - Ai caramba, quem sera?

Shun - Vamos descer até uma plataforma, ficar de pé e ver o que está acontecendo! Pode ser outro obsessor, mas pode ser tambem que nos conduza a um lugar mais proximo do Capetao e da Saori.

Assim eles fizeram. Esperaram, e logo viram uma loira super gostosa e linda chegando. Mas a loira estava mesmo era nervosa, xingando tudo e mandando praquele lugar.

Shun - Acho que é a Lilith, conhecida por ser mulher do Capeta.

Shun - Acho que nao, hein! Vê que ela falou que morreu, entao deve ser recente.

Shiryu - Sera que esta revoltada por ter morrido jovem?

Shun - Que nada, ela queria era ter morrido e ido pro Ceu! Tá com raiva é do destino que teve!

Shiryu - E aí, vamos esperar ela chegar?

Shun - Vamos, né! A essa altura do campeonato não dá mais pra se esconder.

E assim esperaram a mulher vir, praguejando e xingando. Pensaram que podia ser a Loira do Banheiro, a Carla Perez, a Scheila Melo, ate a Xuxa, mas foram conferir e todas (exceto a Loira do Banheiro) ainda estavam vivas.

Quando a loirosa chegou, logo viu os dois e os olhos com espanto.

Mulher - Puta que pariu, gente viva!! Que é que essa porra faz aqui?! Aproveitem, meus filhos, saiam do inferno enquanto e tempo, vivam suas vidas e torçam pra ir pro Céu quando a sua hora chegar! Torçam viu, porque esse inferno fedendo a enxofre ninguém merece!! Cofcof!!

Shun - Er... Shiryu, ela fala e filosofa que nem uma velha. Mas não parece ter mais de vinte e cinco anos!

Shiryu - Deixa eu falar com ela. Caham! Olá dona loira, como vai?

Mulher - Eu tô indo de mal a pior, porra!! Ainda mais agora, com esta putaria que fizeram pra mim! Tenho que ficar correndo atrás de uns invasores vivos ai do inferno... eu sei la quem são! Mas... peraê! Voces tão vivos!

Shun - Tô comecando a achar que mandaram ela atras da gente...

Shiryu - Você só acha?! Eu tenho é certeza!

Shun - Aí, dona loira, qual seu nome?

Mulher - Como assim, nao me conhece, porra?! Toooodo mundo sabe quem eu sou da TV!! Eu sou a Dercy Gonçalves, caralho!!

Shiryu - !!!! A Dercy??? Ficou esse pitel ai??

Dercy - Depois que a gente morre, pode escolher a forma que quiser pro corpo espiritual. Tava cansada de andar com aquela bengala!! Depois de mais de cem anos, mereço andar como jovem de novo!! Nao acham??

Shun - Mas... por que voce veio pro inferno, Dercy?

Dercy - Falei muito palavrao, caralho!! E ainda falo, diga-se de passagem. Daí, o que acontece?! Às portas do Céu encontrei o São Pedro lá dizendo que até me liberava pro Purgatorio caso alguem falasse bem de mim.

Shiryu - E falaram?

Dercy - Falaram nada, porra!! Chamaram meu pai, aquele safado que me metia o tamanco quando eu era jovem! E ele falou que eu era uma "desavergonhada", como o pessoal da época dele dizia. Nem depois da morte ele conseguiu fazer algo de bom por mim!

Shun - Seu próprio pai te mandou pro inferno?!

Dercy - Foi a palavra dele que me fez ir, né! Agora tô aqui, nessa merda! Justo agora que queria curtir com os anjinhos... affe!

Shiryu - Mas você não tava procurando alguem? Alguem pertencente aos vivos?

Dercy - Aaaahhh, tava sim! E eu acho que são vocês!!

Shun - +cochichando pro Shiryu+ Ae cara, apesar de tudo parece que a mente dela continua de velha! Vamos dar um jeito e... bzbzbzbzbz...

Shiryu - Toma cuidado, ela não é burra hein!! Com o tanto que viveu na Terra, deve ser esperta pra caramba.

Shun - Er... ô, dona Dercy, vamos fazer o seguinte? Ó, a senhora... quer dizer, você quer dar uma voltinha lá pelo Purgatório?

Dercy - E vocês vão me levar pro Purgatório como? Bom, quer dizer, eu queria mesmo era ir pro Céu, mas deve ter muito santinho lá!! Purgatório deve ser ideal, pensando bem!

Shuryu - Er... é... bem, a gente não contou, mas tem poderes especiais que a maioria dos humanos não sabe ter...

Dercy - Porra! Por que não falaram antes?! Se dá pra me levar pro Purgatório, quero mais é ir!!

Shun - Mas sabe o que é, nossa velhinha com cara de novinha? Precisamos de um favorzinho seu...

Dercy - Eu sabia, caralho!! Essa bosta não muda nunca, são todos uns interesseiros de merda!! Mas manda aí, o que é?!

Shun - Você sabe onde fica a residência do Capeta-mor?

Dercy - Ah, caralho!! Sei sim, só seguir aquela alameda infernal ali embaixo! Mas tomem cuidado com os guardiães tr00 dumal que tem lá. Aliás, são até gatos mas nem quiseram saber de mim! Disseram que tenho cara de pagodeira porque sou loira, puta que pariu!!

Shiryu - Ae, já tô até vendo o Castelo daqui!! Tá pertinho, Shun, só descer o resto e atravessar a alameda! Tá fácil!

Dercy - Eeeeeeeeiiii, os mocinhos vão descendo na boquinha da garrafa e se esquecem da vovô enxuta aqui?! Vamos, vamos, cumpram sua promessa ou vou puxar o pé de vocês na cama toda noite, de forma bem aterrorizante!

Shun - -gulp- Er... Shiryu, você lembra das técninas do Saga e do Máscara da Morte de levar o pessoal pra outras dimensões?

Shiryu - Lembro, mas nem sei fazer não. Putz, que é que a gente faz?!

Dercy - Aaaahhhhh, meus rapazes, agora quero ir pro Purgatório!! Arrumem um jeito aí!

Os nossos heróis já pensavam em como se livrar da enrascada, quando viram um cara com jeito de mascate passando por ali.

Shun - E-ei, colega, sabe onde fica o Purgatório?

Mascate - Sei sim. Aliás, conta pra ninguém não, mas tô vendendo bilhetes no mercado negro pra quem quiser ir pra lá de boa...

Shun - Eu compro, eu compro!! Quanto tá?!

Mascate - Custa a sua próxima reencarnação. Vai passar o equivalente a uma vida de homem sem voltar pra Terra!

Shun - E pra quê você quer isso?!

Mascate - Já reparou como a Terra tá lotada?! Se menos gente nascer, melhor!! E eu ainda livro umas caras aqui do inferno.

Shun - Bem, o ingresso nem é pra mim. É pra Dercy aqui...

Dercy - Que foi?! Ouvi que tem que passar uma vida de homem (ou mulher, ou transformista, ou viado, porra!) sem encarnar pra ir lá pro Purgatóeio?! Claro que topo, caralho!! Tava cansada daquela Terra bagunçada, quero tirar umas férias beeeem compridas, afinal eu mereço!!

Mascate - Então beleza, é só assinar esse contrato aqui e eu ensino o caminho!!

Dercy - Valeu, rapazotes!! Um dia a gente se encontra! Ai, mas caramba, o Capetão tinha me dado a esdrúxula missão de procurar... o que mesmo? Ah caralho, minha mente continua esquecendo tudo!! Agora deixa, vou pro purgatório sim, cumpro porra nenhuma mesmo!! Tchau inferno da porra!! Tchau, emos fedendo a enxofre! Agora sim vou ter uma existência pós-morte feliz!

E lá se foram os mascates e a Dercy, felizes e contentes.

Shiryu - Caramba, ela foi mandada pra nos perseguir e acabou é ajudando a gente!

Shun - Tomara que o Capetão não descubra e a puna. A véia merece ter uma "férias" legais agora. Mas então, vamos continuar descendo!

Shiryu - Demorou! Vamos logo, que o negócio parece estar é fácil até demais.

E assim os Cavaleiros superaram a Dercy, fazendo um acordo bastante amigável. Mas será que tudo permanecerá assim tão fácil a eles? E não nos esqueçamos do Seiya e o espíirito maligno! Quando será que tudo terá seu desfecho?

Aguarde por isso e muito mais no capítulo 7!


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 7

No capítulo anterior, nossos queridos heróis enfrentaram ninguém menos que Dercy Gonçalves! E ainda a ajudaram a ir pro "andar do meio" porque o inferno tava ruim pacas...

Bem, já chega de tanto suspense e vamos direto ao Seiya. Que será que ele está fazendo lá em cima com aquele espírito super esquisito?

Seiya – Quem está aí? O.o

Voz – Ah, rapaz! Até parece que não sabe! Você não é digno nem de entrar no inferno! E pra falar a verdade eu também não...!

Seiya – Vai, aparece logo que esse suspense barato de novela das 8 da Rede Globo já ta enchendo!

Voz – Já que insiste... sou eu, afilhado direto do Capeta, Satã Hussein!

Seiya – Ah, é tu? E aí, cara, com a corda toda? xD

Saddam – VSF, essa piada é a pior! Morrer enforcado é uma das piores coisas que pode acontecer a alguém! Snif!!

Seiya – Você matou milhares de pessoas durante anos e anos, agora fica de frescura?! Ah cara!! Dá um tempo!!

Saddam – Sempre quando é no dos outros a gente não liga... quando é no nosso o bicho pega, né... mas enfim!! Vim te pegar, garoto!!

Seiya – Me pegar?! Pedófilo?!?

Saddam - ¬¬ Ta me achando com cara de Michael Jackson? Vim pegar ninguém nesse sentido não!! Vim é te dar uma surra, que você ta precisando é morrer logo!! Nada mata você, cara!!

Seiya – Opa, opaaaa!! Me matar por que?! Matei teu pai? Matei tua mãe? Matei tu?! Então nem vem!

Saddam – Não é por matar ou deixar de matar... é por ter ordens de cima... digo, de baixo!! Capetão que me mandou! E tenho de obedecer, senão volto como refém de guerra lá pra Terra, e aí ferrou, podem me arrumar morte pior do que a da forca. E não quero morrer mais não, já basta uma vez!

Seiya – Er... mas vem cá parceiro, cê num tá no inferno por causa de que? Fica lá embaixo, é mais quentinho... não chove... ^^

Saddam – Ah, rapaz... muitas das pessoas que matei tão lá embaixo. Afinal, nem todos eram santos! Rs... então, já viu. Se eu vou pra lá, me enchem de porrada. Então tenho licença pra ficar aqui em cima! Mas como eu ia te dizendo: hora de morrer, rapaz!!

Seiya – Gulp!! Mas eu sou muito jovem! O.o

Saddam – E daí?! Acha que só velho morre??

Seiya – Eu tenho mulher e filhos!! y.y

Saddam – Mentira, a Saori não quis saber de você...

Seiya – MAMÃE!!

Saddam – Mamãe ta no Céu também, não vai te socorrer... xD

Seiya – Olha, só mata devagarinho pra não doer não, tá...

Saddam - Mas que coisa!! o.o Nos mangás que eu li de Saint Seiya você era bem mais corajoso!!

Seiya – Propaganda, marketing!! Eu não passo de um franguinho covarde, BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!

Saddam – Bom... então vamos lá garoto! É só uma ogivinha de nada, cê nem vai sentir! ^^

Seiya – Er... ogiva? O.o OGIVAAA?? Nuclear?? Ce ta doido??

Saddam – É a forma mais garantida de te matar, oras...

Seiya – Tem eutanásia não?! Aquela injeção que faz dormir antes??

Saddam – Tem que ser algo em escala de destruição mundial, rapaz... senão a coisa fica muito ruim! Se ninguém consegue te matar, tem que ser um troço que nem deixe corpo pra contar história!

Nisso, Saddam puxa uma cortina que havia lá no topo do inferno, e Seiya viu um troço gigante atrás: a ogiva que ia arrebentar com ele de uma vez por todas.

Seiya – MAMÃÃÃÃEEEEE!!!

Saddam – Já te disse, moleque!! Não adianta chamar a mãe!

Enquanto Saddam dava os últimos retoques na arma pra enfim detona-la, Seiya rezava desesperadamente.

Seiya – Aimeupai... aimeupadinciço... manda um anjo, um arcanjo, qualquer coisa que possa me proteger!! Ao menos pra me guiar pro Céu direto quando eu morrer, vai meu padin...

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMM!!!

Após a explosão, Saddam foi verificar e só tinha aqueles tênis branco de camelô do Seiya. Nada mais havia sobrado...

Saddam – Olha que dez, patrão vai adorar e me deixar morar lá naquela suíte de luxo do palácio dele com as diabas gostosas! Mal posso esperar pra contar a notícia!!

O que o Saddam não esperava (aliás burro que era, já que também estava morto) é que a alma do Seiya ia sobrar pra contar a história...

Seiya – Hein... que?! MEU TÊNIS!! Ei, seu Saddam safado, MEU TÊNIS!!

Saddam – Nem vem, moleque!! Agora que você ta morto, nós, as almas, temos maior controle sobre você! Não pode mais descer lá pra baixo sem ser barrado pelos emos ou demais guardas!! Também não pode voltar pro seu mundinho, ninguém mais lá consegue te ver! Agora está preso a esta realidade aqui!

Seiya – Aaaiiiii meu paiiieeeee!!! Medooooo!! Nunca pensei que ia ter medo depois da morte ainda, mas tenho!! E pqp, é bem pior do que antes!! Aimeupadiiiinnn, manda um anjo, um arcanjo, manda alguma coisa!! Pior que dá maior medo porque isso daqui é muito escuro, muuuito feio, e depois de morto parece tudo muuuuito pior!!

No meio disso tudo, Seiya escuta uma cantoria estranha...

_Voz - __It's close to midnight  
Something evil's lurkin'in from the dark  
Under the moonlight  
You see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream…_

Seiya – Hein? Queporraéessa?!

_Voz - __But terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze  
As horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed_

Seiya – O.o

_Voz - __'Cause this is THRILEEEEEEEEEEER!  
Thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you  
From the beast about to strike…_

Seiya – Caraaaai, Essa música!! Michael Jackson!!

Seiya vai correndo (ou melhor, voando, já que virou espírito) até o cara de chapeuzinho, roupa de showman dos anos 80 e magrinho que estava dançando bem ali, na entrada do inferno.

Seiya – Michael!! Michael, é você?

Michael – AU!! Oi, rapaz, quem ser?

Seiya – Ahn... nada além de um personagem de anime. Mas caaaaara, sou seu fã!!

Michael – Ah, eu querer saber se tem um bigoduda louco aqui me chamando de pedófilo... porque acusações ser falsas, eu não ser...

Seiya – Ah, foi o doido do Saddam!! Liga não, aquele é cria do Capeta e não presta! Mas... peraê, Saddam me matou!! E se ele me matou e você consegue me ver, é porque está...

Michael – Sim camarada, eu estar morto... médico filho de uma, er... deixa, me dar analgésico demais, coração não aguentar... agora eu deixar Neverland e ter que não fazer show em Londres!! Snif!! Como ficar as filhinhos de Michael na mão daquele pai que eu ter?! AU!

Seiya – Pooooxa cara, meus pêsames... digo, digo, eu também estou morto, nem tem tanto o que lamentar, né!! Meus auto-pêsames também então... mas e aí, você também ta preso na entrada do inferno?!

Michael – Eu não estar!! Povo julga tudo errado, eu ir pra Céu direto após ataque cardíaco, porque Saint Peter (São Pedro) me absolver de todas as minhas excentricidades em nome de todos os milhões que eu doar pra África nos anos 90.

Seiya – Então tu ta no Céu?! Pooooxa!! E o que veio fazer aqui?

Michael – Primeiro, eu querer tirar satisfação com bigoduda safado. Eu não ser pedófilo! Apenas cumprir tudo que Jesus disse sobre ser igual às criancinhas pra ganhar o Reino dos Céus. E eu ganhar Reino dos Céus, bigoduda safado só ganhar inferno malcheiroso e escura. Segundo, porque ter alma penada pedindo anjo ou arcanjo pra guiar alguém aqui no inferno, e Saint Peter mandar eu pra guiar. Essa alma ser você?

Seiya – AEEEE São Pedro, valeu!! Mandou alguém!! É sim, Mike, olha deixa eu te contar: tem uma doida chamada Saori que resolveu fazer historinha bizarra com o Capeta! Só que aí ele ficou pê da vida e blablá...

Meia-hora depois, após contar toda a historinha que aconteceu nos capítulos anteriores...

Michael – AU!! Ser grave, ser grave... essa seu amiga está precisando de ajuda!! E agora que você ser alma, eu ajudar você com os guardas do inferno e demais assistentes do Capeta! Sigam-me os bons! AU!!

Nisso, Mike vai dando um moonwalk em direção à entrada do inferno e desce sem medo algum. Seiya vê ele de costas e vê duas grandes asas brancas...

Seiya – Aimeupai, mandou um anjo mesmo!! Coitado, falaram tão mal dele na Terra e olha só, virou anjo quando morreu!! Ei Mike, espera eu!! Vamos descer juntos essa bagaça porque ainda to com um medo do carai!!

E na condição de almas, eles nem precisaram descer o abismo com todo aquele aparato de correntes do Shun... desceram é voando mesmo. Mas isso não significa que não haveria problemas pela frente...

Emo – AaaiIiIiIi, olhaaaahhh AqEuLiXxXx InVaSoOoriiiXxxxX!! IsSU SeIm COnTAh qUih Um DeLIX é dU cÉéÉééUuUU!!

Emos – VamUxX peGAAAhHHH!!!

Quando os emos estão avançando pros dois, o Michael abre as asas e começa a cantar:

_Michael - __There's A Place In  
Your Heart  
And I Know That It Is Love  
And This Place Could  
Be Much  
Brighter Than Tomorrow  
And If You Really Try  
You'll Find There's No Need  
To Cry  
In This Place You'll Feel  
There's No Hurt Or Sorrow…_

Emos – T.T TIIIIIIIII LINDUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! TemUuUXxXxXxX QuIiiiihh dEiXaAaAaHHHH ELiXxXx pASsArEiMmMm!!

E assim, cantando "Heal the world, make it a better place", Michael e Seiya vão passando pelos emos emocionados (pleonasmo?).

No entanto, quando eles chegam na fileira dos metaleiros tr00s, vêem que talvez não seja tão fácil...

Continua! o/

------------------

_GENTEEEEEEEEE, não resisti e coloquei o Michael Jackson!! Com certeza ele merece o Céu, poha!! _

_No próximo capítulo, o Hyoga vai encontrar o Hitler e o Seiya vai chegar no Castelo do Capeta! Será que finalmente vão resgatar a Saori? _

_Aguardem! _

_PS: Acho que todo mundo já percebeu, mas os trechos de música usadas aqui foram: Thriller e Heal the world. _


	8. Chapter 8

Cap. 8

No capítulo anterior, vimos ninguém menos que o Saddam Russein conseguir a grande proeza de matar o Seiya - coisa que muitos tentaram em vão anteriormente! E eis que repentinamente aparece Michael Jackson pra ajudar a alma do Seiya a atravessar os Quintos e se encontrar com o Capeta!

Pelos emos eles passaram com facilidade. Problema mesmo foi na hora de chegar nos tr00s...

Tr00 metaleiro - E aí, os dois! Um magrelo medroso e outro magrelo com cara de viado! Que é que as duas almas penadas vieram fazer aqui?!

Seiya - Ei, não fale assim da gente!

Mike - Deixa, deixa rapaz... eu não ligar mais pra esses besteiras. Escute, caro homem de preto... eu vir do Céu pra auxiliar esta rapaz com seu amiga, que foi raptada aí pelo seu Coisa-Ruim!

Tr00 metaleiro - E tu com isso?! Té parece que te interessa! Ficasse no Céu tocando harpinha que ia ganhar mais!

Mike - Eu não tocar harpinha, eu dançar Moonwalk! AU!

No meio do negócio, chegou o Hyoga correndo, já que havia se desvencilhado do Bin Laden.

Hyoga - Ufa! Gente, que corredor polonês de metaleiros!! Que é que eu faço agora?!

Seiya - Aeeee Hyoga, sangue bão! Junte-se a nóse vamos ultrapassar esses caras juntos!

Hyoga - Ah, oi Seiya! Er... que é que você tá fazendo meio transparente e com esse halo em volta do seu corpo?!

Seiya - Morri... y.y ou melhor, me mataram! Sou uma alma penada agora!! BUÁ!

Hyoga - O.O!!!! Conseguiiiiram!! Gente, eu pensava que tu era Highlander! E esse cara com asas do teu lado, quem é?

Mike - Michael Jackson em alma, espírito, asas e auréola! Mais moonwalker do que nunca! AU!!

Hyoga - O.o Depois do Bin Laden vivo no inferno, estranho mais nada não...

De repente, o papo é interrompido pelos tr00s:

Metaleiro tr00 - E aí, loirinho! Como está?! Que é que quer com a gente, hein?!

Hyoga - Se for preciso passar por vocês pra resgatar a Saori do coisa-ruim, eu passo!

Metaleiro tr00 - Queeee nada, rapazinho! Passa nada, passa nada! Tá pensando que fala com quem?

Hyoga - Eu acabei de detonar o Osama Bin Laden com uma bomba de Mentos com coca-cola! E não tenho medo de usá-la novamente!

Metaleiro tr00 - KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!! Olha, com ele pode até ter funcionado porque ele ainda tá vivo... mas aqui com a gente funciona não!

Hyoga - +gulp+ Er... então... ai, caramba, que é que eu vou usar?!

Os tr00s já começavam a troçar com o Hyoga pra valer, quando chegou outro bigodudo (não, não é o Saddam) querendo falar desesperadamente com o Hyoga.

Bigodudo - É esta! É esta o carra! Vejam... que coisa esplêndida! Loirro, olhos azuissss, típico arriano! Pena que non há mais arrianos assim!

Hyoga - O.o Ish, eu sabia que era lindo, mas não pros homens também, né!

Bigodudo - Masss isto serrr no sentido filosófico, meu rapaz! Semprre quiss a Deuschland (Alemanha) povoada por rapazes como você!

Metaleiro tr00 - Aê, Adolfinho! Pára de puxar o saco do inimigo!! Não vê que esse é um dos caras que veio invadir o local aqui?!

Bigodudo - Como?!? Essa rapazz loirra, perrfeito arriano, serr inimigo?!

Metaleiro tr00 - É sim ¬¬ E nós temos ordem de atacar e não deixar entrar, saca?

Hyoga - Ariano? "Deuschland"?! Essa coisa aí é o Adolf Hitler?!

Bigodudo - Em alma e espírrito, rapaz! Pena que eu estarr nos inferrnos!! Almass dizerr que na Céu terr muitass anjos loirros e altoss, de olhos azuiss!

Mike - Oh não! Não, na Céu nós não deixar Hitler entrar! Ele querer fazer Holocausto na Céu também depois! Lá ter muitos negros e judeus!

Seiya - Dois sotaques gringos, um alemão e outro norte-americano é dose!

Hitler - Quem sserr você, minha rapazz da Céu? Serr muito brranco também, muito bem! Só não serr loirro, mas sserr muito branco!

Mike - Eu não ser de etnia caucasiana. Eu ser de etnia negra. Eu ficar branco por vitiligo e uma série de plásticas...

Hitler - O.O!! O QUEEEE, uma coisa dessas serr negrro?! E eu ainda chamarr ele de "muito bom"?!

Hyoga - Qualé Adolfo, ele era mais bonito quando negro. Agora tá uma aberração!

Mike - Ei, maneirar com o Rei do Pop! AU!

Hitler - Eu duvidarr que essa homem serr de etnia negrra! Só se o Mengelle descobrriu como trransformarr negrro em brranco depoiss de meu morrte!

Seiya - Descobriu nada. Isso é segredo do Michael, morreu com ele e com ele ficará lá o Céu mesmo.

Hitler - Eu querrerr verr foto dessa homem quando negrro! Eu querrerr!!

Mike - Estar aqui! Essa eu guardar pra não esquecer da mamãe que ainda estar na Terra.

E nisso, Mike mostra uma foto dele, da época do "Don't stop till you get enough", de 1979, quando ele ainda não havia feito nenhuma cirurgia plástica.

Hitler - O.O!!! Meu nossaaaaaaa!! Como seeeeerrr?! Essa homem virrou brrancaaaa!! Eu querrerrr o segrredo dissoooo!!

Mike - É muito simples, eu usar o remédio do...

Seiya - Shhhhh, Mike! Vamos pedir algo em troca do segredo! Né não?

Hitler - Noooonnn valeeeerrrr, seu cigano safado! Vou te mandarr parra Auschwitz!

Seiya - Eeeeeiiii, eu não sou cigano!

Hitler - Mas parrece com um!

Hyoga - Tá, Tá gente! Ó, seu Adolfinho, faz o seguinte: eu me junto aí à tropa, e o Mike conta o segredo dele de brancura, com UMA condição! Leva a gente até o interior do Castelo do Capeta?!

Hitler - Aaaaaahhh, minha rrapazz, agorra falou o meu língua! Sim, rrapazz, sim... vamos lá, eu guiarr, é fácil, muito fácil!

Metaleiro tr00 - O.o!! Eeeeiiiii, não temos ordem de deixar essa galera passar! Que é isso, Adolfo, tá virando a casaca?

Hitler - Eu não virrarr casaca, eu somente servirr ao meu prróprrio Reich! E se essa camarrada lourro querr assim prra entrrarr no Reich, eu atenderr!!

Tr00s - Aaaahhh, não! Fica isso assim não! Vamos atacar, gente!

E os metaleiros atacam "Hyoga e os outros" (o Seiya vai se pelar por causa disso), mas não tamos nem aí), só que o Adolfinho tinha umas bombas que funcionavam contra espíritos também... e derrubou os tr00s. Os mais covardes tocaram a correr primeiro que todo mundo.

Hitler - Agorra sim, camarradas! Agorra sim! Vamos! Sieg Hail!

Seiya - Não acredito que um dos maiores carniceiros da História do Século XX nos ajudou a passar só porque o Hyoga é loiro...

Assim, a tropa toda finalmente passou pela alameda infernal e chegou ao portão do castelo do Capeta, onde havia o mais temível guarda que eles poderiam esperar...

Capetinha - Adolfeeeeeenhuuuuu, meu colegaaaahhh!! Qui éh qui mi contahhhh di novuuuuhhhhhh?

Hitler - Eu encontrrarr a exemplarr perrfeita do arriano! E também uma homem que foi negrro e consseguiu virrarr brranco! Querro examinarr!!

Capetinha - Maixxxx miguxuuuhhh, ixuuuhhh num tá certuuuhh! Elixxxx saummm uuuxxx inimiguuuuxxx!

Hitler - Eu não terr inimigoss com o Capeta! Eu só terr amigoss e inimigoss no Reich!

Capetinha - Ixiiiiii, vou tehhhh qui contahhh pruh xéfi! Maix antiixxxx vou teeehh qui impediiihhh vuxeixxx di passaaahhh!!

E agora? Será que vão conseguir passar pelo Capetinha Emo? E o Michael Jackson, será submetido a um procedimento torturante pra saber o que houve com sua pele? E o Hyoga, como vai fazer pra dar um "chega pra lá" no nazista-mor quando toda essa parafernália acabar?

Isso e muito mais você descobre no capítulo 10 desse troço!


	9. Chapter 9

Cap. 9

No capítulo anterior, achamos o Seiya morto com o Michael Jackson! Hyoga, ainda vivo, foi ajudá-los a passar dos tr00s. E eis que aparece ninguém menos que Adolf Hitler pra bajular a loirice do russo! O problema vai ser passar pelo Capetinha Emo pra entrar no palácio...

Hitler - Vamoss lá, minha rrapazz!! Deixe-noss passarr, vamoss lá!

Capetinha - Nhum, deixu naummmmm, i agóra vou usaahhh contraahhh vuxeeeixxxx u maiiixxxx foorrrtchyyyy ataquiii duh infééérrrrnuuuhhh!! AFETAÇAAAAUUUUUMMM EMUUUUUUU!!!!!

E assim fazendo, o Capetinha abraçou todo mundo em ditos chorosos e EMOcionais. Ninguém resistiu, é claro.

Hitler - Meu nossaaaa, issto serr horrível! Eu darrr o forra daqui!! Baterr em retirradaaaa!!

Hyoga - Comoassimbatimã?! Ele foge fácil fácil?!

Seiya - Esqueceu, colega, que ele se matou pra não fazerem com o corpo dele o que fizeram com o corpo do Mussolini? É fujão mesmo!

Hyoga - ? Que é que fizeram com o corpo do Mussolini? Um dark lemon yaoi, com direito a necrofilia?!

Seiya - NÃÃÃÃO, mente poluída! Penduraram e cuspiram! Por isso o Adolfinho preferiu queimar a rosca... digo, digo, o corpinho dele depois de se suicidar!

Michael - E agora, como ser? Vamos passar pela emo afetado de que jeito?

Hyoga - Com isso é que eu não contava, gente!

Só que, pra sorte deles, o Shun havia acabado de chegar.

Shun - Ooooooiiii, gentchy!! Comofas pra entrar aí?! Cabei de voltar de uma conversa bizarra com a Dercy Gonçalves e tô até meio baratinado!

Capetinha - +olhinhos brilhando+ NHAAAAAAA, ti fofu eliiiii!!

Hyoga - ?

Seiya - Mas é claro!! Shun, você pode ajudar a gente!!

Shun - No que, lindinho? E que auréolazinha linda é essa em você?

Seiya - Morri, agora sou fantasminha camarada! Mas então, você pode dar conta dele!

Shun - Com ele quem?

De repente o emuxo deu um abração no Shun e, surpreendentemente, não aconteceu nada. O nível da emice do Shun já era grande demais pra ele se afetar...

Capetinha - Amiguuuhhhh!! Meu linduuuuhhh!!

Shun - Ai!! Oi, colega, tudo bem?

Capetinha - Melhoohhh agoraaahhhh vendu vuxê! Queruuuhhh essaaahhh armaduraaahhhh lindaaahhh pra miiiinnnn!!!

Shun - A minha armadura rosa?! Ih, benhê, me desculpe, mas eu não posso não!!

Hyoga - Não seja burro, Shunzinho! Dê a armadura mas peça a nossa entrada livre no palácio capetístico!

Shun - ?! Eu não!! Não vou me desfazer da minha "fashon armour" só porque vocês querem!! Humpf!

Hyoga - Mas nem pela deusa?!

Shun - Neeeem pela deusa!! Ela por um acaso vai me dar uma armadura nova?!

Hyoga - Ah, Shun, eu entreguei a armadura do Camus pro pastor!!

Shun - Entregou porque qui-is!

Michael - Calma, rapazes! Não brigar por esse coisa!

No meio da discussão, Seiya começou a pensar em como fazer para entrar no castelo, quando... passou o braço pelo muro de pedra e o ultrapassou sem dificuldade.

Seiya - +pensando+ É isso! Estou morto mesmo, e o Capetinha tá lá distraído na briga! Vou entrar sem ninguém perceber!

Dito e feito. O Jumento Alado conseguiu ultrapassar tudo e sem ser detido por nenhuma parece ou fortaleza, chegou ao recinto onde o Capetão assistia a TV e a Saori se encontrava presa. Ambos, é claro, se surpreendem.

Capetão - Seu moleque tosco!! Como conseguiu entrar aqui?! Aquele Capetinha me paga!!

Seiya - Foi culpa do Capetinha não, seu coisa-ruim! Foi culpa é do Saddam, que me matou e fez com que eu virasse alma! Aí, já sabe... almas passam pelo material que só vendo!

Capetão - Aquele bigodudo burro! Tá vendo só o que me acontece?! Estou cercado de idiotas!! Mas enfim, coleguinha! Duvido que consiga passar por mim pra levar a deusinha de volta!

Saori - Não precisa! Eu mesma retirarei aquele OVA de circulação!

Seiya - O.O Tanto barulho por nada?! A gente s ferra a beça pra você acabar concordando com a proposta do Cramunhão?

Saori - Eu me converti! O Pastor chegou aqui primeiro e me fez ir para o Lado Crente da Força!

Seiya - O.O Como assim?! Como o Pastor entrou aqui?!

Pastor - Aleluia, irmãos! Obtive a graça de entrar aqui porque...

Seiya - ...porque no mínimo subornou todo mundo e passou pela segurança!

Pastor - Como foi que ele adivinhou tão fácil? ¬¬

Capeta - PQP, malditos camaradas interesseiros! Mas bem, pouco importa se furaram a minha segurança ou não. O que importa é que vão tirar aquela porcaria do mercado!

Seiya - Cabelão e vestidão de crente ela já tem... mas que droga! Saori, você é a deusa de um panteão grego e pagão, como vai se converter a uma igreja dessas?!

Saori - Resolvi transformar o Santuário num local cristão! Vamos encher aquilo ali de igrejas dizimistas!

Pastor - +todo contente ao imaginar a grana que aquilo ali ia dar+

Capeta - Bem, bem, senhorita! Já que resolvemos a nossa diferença, está liberta! Té mais!

Saori - Vade retro!! Quero nem mais saber de ti!

Capeta - Mulher volúvel, eu hein!! Há duas horas me achava gato e agora me manda passear no melhor estilo crente! Mas bem, pouco me importa! Só que, ó! Se eu souber que tu não tirou mesmo o OVA de circulação, ou colocou ele de volta - já era, hein! Vou lá te encher a paciência de novo!

Saori - Pode deixar que nem encosto mais naquela coisa!

E assim, de forma bem tosca, acaba a briga com o Capeta!

Seiya - O.O +indignado até a alma+

Ao saírem do Castelo do Capeta, a briga ainda rolava solta entre o Capetinha e os que queriam entrar, msa todos logo se assustaram ao ver a Saori saindo, junto com o Pastor e a alma cabisbaixa do Seiya.

Hyoga - Saori!! O Seiya conseguiu libertar você de novo?!

Pastor - Ah, não! Dessa vez o pessoal não vai deixar os créditos pro Seiya não! Dessa vez quem salvou fui eu!

Shun - ?! Como assim, benhê?!

Pastor - Subornei... digo, negociei com um dos tr00s e consegui entrar na sala onde ela era mantida. Depois fiz uma lavagem crebral nela... digo, digo, a converti a fazer parte da minha igreja! Daí pra querer tirar filme do Cramunhão de circulação foi um passo!

Seiya - TT Eu nem pude dar a famigerada flechada de Sagitário!

Shun - EEEEEEEEEE, agora não preciso mais entregar a minha armadura! Nhuuuu, ficou se-em!

Capetinha - Nyaaaaaayyy, num teeeiiimmm problemaaahhhh, péssuhhh pruuuhh meuhh xéfi adiantaaahh u salariuuuhhh i compráááhhh umaa cópiaahhh da Bandaaaiiihhh im tamanhuuuuhh reááááuuu!!

Shun - Humpf, mona invejosa!

Hyoga - Mentira que é toda do pastor a credibilidade! E a Armadura de Aquário que eu dei pra ele em troca da participação?!

Pastor - Tá bom, cara, você entrou com o capital e eu entrei com a astúcia! Agora vamo lá que tô doido pra pegar mais esse dízimo... digo, digo, pra aprofundar na fé essa alma recém-convertida!

Todos - O.O

Capetinha - Nyayyy, agoraahhh qui aaahhh batalhaahhh cabooouuu, vô pidi pru xééééfi pra ih prah praiah!! Xauuuuu miguxinhuuuxxxx!!

Mike - Eu ficar feliz em ajudar, mas já que isso acabou, eu voltar pro Céu! Bye! +sai voando+

Hyoga - Bom, gente, vamos nessa... mas er... cadê o Shiryu?!

Shun - É mesmo, o Shiii!! Ah, gentchy, ele ficou cantando a Dercy Gonçalves novinha!

Seiya, Hyoga, Saori e Pastor - WTF?!

Shun - É, gente, depois eu conto isso melhor! Vamos buscá-lo lá no Purgatório e voltemos ao Santuário!

E assim eles foram até o Purgatório. Será que lá eles vão conseguir resgatar o Shiryu?! E a Saori, vai continuar crente mesmo? E o Seiya, vai continuar alma e nunca mais vai fazer parte da confraria de Cavaleiros? Isso e muito mais, no epílogo!


	10. Chapter 10

Epílogo

No capítulo anterior, vimos o Pastor convertendo a Saori, e convencendo-a a não deixar mais o vídeo do Capeta em circulação. Só que a volta ao Santuário pode ser meio complicada, com o Seiya só na alma e a Saori crente...

No Purgatório, eles trazem de volta um Shiryu já apaixonado pela Dercy (Shunrey vai estribuchar depois, hein!) a muito custo, e depois retornam ao Santuário. O problema, é claro, foi lidar com aquela nova Saori e seu mentor, o Pastor (ih! Rimou!).

Pastor - Não, não, não!! Esse cara já morreu e o lugar dele é fora da Terra!

Saori - Mas Pastor, ele é o Seiya! Ele carrega o nome do anime!!

Pastor - Não interessa! Ele é só alma agora! As entidades que vão decidir se ele vai pro Céu ou pro Inferno!

Saori - TT! Desculpe-me Seiya, mas você terá de ir!!

Seiya - Ela prefere escutar o que esse pastor fala do que me proteger! Eu, servo fiel há anos e anos!! SNIF!!

Pastor - Sinto muito, rapaz! Circulando, circulando!

Seiya, desolado, foi até o Mundo dos Mortos e lá sua alma foi disputada por Capetinha e Michael Jackson. Mas essa é outra história. Voltemos, pois, ao Santuário.

Alguns dias se passaram e a Saori logo foi fazendo mudanças radicais no sistema do local. Transformou todos os templos em igrejas, mandou todo mundo pagar o dízimo semanalmente (nem mensal o negócio seria...) e pior: ordenou que todos os homens do local (portanto a maioria) cortassem o cabelo e vestissem terno e gravata!

Shiryu - Tô ferrado!! A minha cabeleira de mais de dez anos de cultivo vai ser tosada?!

Shun - Buááááááá, meu cabelinho verdeeeee!!

Hyoga - Já chega, gente! Desse jeito era melhor ela ficar lá com o Capeta mesmo!! Esse resgate do Pastor só ferrou com tudo!

Shun - Acho que vou ter que apelar pra alguém que ainda nem apareceu nesta história! IKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

Como o gritinho mágico sempre dá certo, o Cavaleiro de Fênix ressurgiu das cinzas e apareceu lá no Santuba.

Ikki - Que é, meu?! Eu estava lá no Hawaii curtindo uma onda e tive de vir correndo pra cá!!

Hyoga - Como você veio tão rápido?!

Ikki - Da mesma maneira que venho correndo sabe-se lá como e daonde em toda saga oficial de Saint Seiya. DÃ!

Hyoga - o.o

Shun - Ikkiiiiiii, a Saori pirou na batatinha!

Ikki - Disso eu já sabia!! Mas por que me chamaram?!

Shun - Dessa vez ela pirou demais! Ela virou crente!

Ikki - Como?!

Sem saber da história do filme do Capeta, o Cavaleiro de Fênix teve que escutar a história inteirinha desde o começo. Depois de saber de tudo, teve que ficar boquiaberto.

Ikki - Caraaaaca, mas o Seiya morreu?!

Hyoga - Morreu, né! E o Pastor não quis alma penada aqui, então botou ele pra correr! E agora todos os cabeludões vão ter que cortar o cabelo pra ficar na moda a la crente!

Ikki - Imagine, o Shaka de cabelo curto! E o Shiryu! Putz, cara, nem quero ver! Mas ó, vou dar um jeito nisso daí! Poderes psíquicos são uma mão na roda nessas horas. Mas enfim, se a questão era poder psíquico, por que não pediram ajuda pro Saga ou pro Kanon?

Shiryu - Eles tão muito ocupados com as crises de loucura e Gardenal do Saga...

Ikki - Então deixa que eu resolvo! Primeira coisa é dar um chega lá na sala da Saori...

E assim, a galera foi até a última sala, a fim de detonar com a influência do Pastor em cima da Saori. Lá na sala, tudo tava diferente: armaram um visual como se fosse de igreja crente mesmo. Lá, o pastor falava diversas coisas e a Saori ouvia, comovida. Eis que entram os nossos intrépidos Cavaleiros e interrompem tudo.

Pastor - Quem ousa interromper a minha lavagem cere- digo, a minha palestra?!

Ikki - Eu! E ainda digo mais: tá na hora de te botar pra correr, camarada!

Pastor - Mas que negócio é esse?! O cara tá possuído pelo Capeta!! Temos que fazer uma sessão de descarrego nele!

Saori - Ikki!! Que desrespeito é esse?! Você tem de acatar as minhas ordens!!

Ikki - Ih, eu já não acatava direito quando se fazia de deusa... vou acatar agora que não se diz mais deusa por que?!

Sem titubear, ele solta um "Ilusão Diabólica" na testa da Saori. Ela, é claro, fica sob os comandos dele.

Ikki - Muito bem, mocinha! Agora dê umas porradas nesse pastor infeliz!

Saori - +olhos vidradões+ Pode deixar!!

E num estilo mais violento e combativo que na Batalha contra Hades, ela quebra tudo que havia na sala em cima da cabeça do pastor.

Pastor - Gaaaaaahhhh, socooorrroooooo!! Isto é um encosto muito forte que colocaram nela!! o.o

Embaixo de pancada e troços quebrados, o pastor saiu fugido do Santuário pra nunca mais voltar.

Todos - !!

Ikki - Tá vendo como foi fácil?!

Hyoga - Agora podemos pegar de volta a Armadura de Aquário!!

Shiryu - Agora só falta trazermos o Seiya! Mas ele vai ficar com alma penada mesmo?!

Ikki - Nada, cara! A Saori é deusa e pode trazer ele de volta à vida! Mas antes disso, vamos arrumar essa zona da quebradeira na sala e depois tirar todo o vestígio de coisas crentes daqui do Santuário!

Agindo em conjunto, todos limparam a sala e, na velocidade da luz (finalmente isto serviu pra alguma coisa), arrumaram tudo pra que ficasse como antes um Santuário pagão.

Shiryu - Ufa!! Deu trabalho mas pelo menos tô com meu cabelo intacto!!

Ikki - Agora é só finalizar o negócio! Saori, quando eu contar até três e estalar os dedos, você vai esquecer tudo o que aconteceu! Um, dois, três! +estala os dedos+

Saori - +perde o ar abobado+ Hã?! Onde que eu tô?! Ah, no Santuário. Oi, Ikki! Que faz aqui?!

Ikki - Vim pegar uma onda!! Vamos nessa?

Saori - Ah, sim, a praia!! Vamos sim, vamos!! Mas er... cadê o Seiya?!

Hyoga - Ferrou.

Ikki - Bom, é... eu sei que é triste, que é chato, mas acontece com todo mundo um dia. O Seiya morreu.

Saori - O.O Cooomooooooooo?! O ser mais imorrível que já se viu?!

Ikki - Até ele tinha que morrer um dia, né?!

Saori - Mas ele era tão jovem... TT Como foi que aconteceu?!

Ikki - Ih, ó, eles que sabem. Eu nem vi nada!

Hyoga - Er... ele foi pra praia, mergulhou muito fundo e... se afogou.

Saori - Que morte besta para um quase-imortal como ele!! Bem, de qualquer modo, posso usar novamente o Shaka e a sua macumba pra ressuscitar o tal, e...

Shun - Precisa não, deusinha! Chega lá e ressuscita você mesma, porque Hades-sama já num guenta mais o Shaka!!

Saori - Mas aí eu vou gastar cosmo e...

Ikki - Qualé Saori, deixa de frescura e usa logo o cosmo, porra!!

Saori - Ai, tá bom, tá bom!! Homens brutos, gente!!

E nisso, o Seiya, sendo disputado por Michael Jackson e Capetinha, sentiu sua alma ser arrancada deles e ir em direção ao Santuário.

Seiya - ?! Que é que tá pegando?! Me expulsam e depois me trazem pra cá de vol-

Shiryu - Shhhhhhh, cala a boca! Ela não lembra de parada alguma do que aconteceu!! Pra todos os efeitos, você morreu afogado!

Seiya - Ah...

Saori - Seiya, como você está pálido!! A morte faz tudo isso, é?!

Seiya - Tudo isso e muito mais!! Até passar pelos objetos você passa!

Saori - Bom, você quer voltar a ser vivo e a servir como Cavaleiro aqui?

Seiya - Mas é claro! Assim pelo menos não vou ser disputado pelo Céu ou pelo Inferno, e nem ficar sem comer! A morte que venha só na hora certa, oras!

Saori - Só tem um problema... como vou ressuscitá-lo, se não tem corpo?!

Hyoga - Agora ferrou de fato, cara!!

Shun - Saori que-ri-da, vamos pegar essa tralha toda aqui, transmutar pra material orgânico e fazer um corpo novo pro Seiya!!

Shiryu - Como que ela vai fazer isso?!

Ikki - Ih, contanto que dê certo, Shiryu, ela que faça como quiser... os fins justificam os meios!

Saori - É isso aí, gente! Acho que dá, sim!

E usando seu cosmo e poderes de deusa, Saori fez o troço inorgânico virar orgânico e montou um corpitcho novo pro Seiya.

Saori - Pronto, agora é só entrar! Entra, Seiya!

Seiya - Como assim, "entra"?!

Saori - Você precisa entrar no corpo pra reviver, oras!

Seiya - o.o... não lembro como se faz! Nasci há muito tempo, sabe...

Shiryu - +mão na testa+

Saori - Entra e pronto!

Seiya - Bom, vou tentar! Deixa ver, deixa ver... consegui!!

Todos - Ebaaaaa, agora temos em quem dar surra de novo!!

Seiya - Agora vamos parar de perder tempo e VAMOS PARA A PRAIA!!

Saori - Ai, gente... tô exausta! Usei muito cosmo e por isso vou dormir! Beijinho, beijinho, tchau tchau!!

Enquanto a Saori ia recuperar as forças, os cinco de bronze foram até a praia tomar aquele solzinho e curtir uma onda.

Seiya - Aaaaaahhh, delícia!! Até dá pra esquecer a parafernália que aconteceu hoje!

Voz 1 - Aiiiihhhhhhh, olhaaaahhh lááááhhhhh uxxx miguxuuuxxx xéééééfi!!

Voz 2 - E eu lá quero saber de "miguxo", porra! Deixa eles lá!

Seiya - O.o??? Eu tô tendo alucinações ou o quê?!

Voz 1 - Taaa naaaaaaauuummmm, euuuuuhhh xouuuhhh uh capetinhaaaahhh eeeemuuu i pidiiihhh pruuuuhhh xéééééffiiii prah vihhhmuxxxx praaaahhh praiaaahhhhh!! III a gentchyyy veiuuuhhh!!

Seiya - Ah, não!! Capeta e Capetinha de novo NÃO!! Socorroooo!!! +sai correndo+

Capeta - Ficou com trauma e medo da gente, o covarde!

Shiryu - Ai, a gente merece... T.T

FIM ou DE ENDI!!

---------------

Mais uma fic de zueira terminada!! Próxima missão: arrumar tempo e inspiração pra terminar "Não julgueis para que não sejais julgados".

Abraços!!!


End file.
